Treasure Of Atlantis
by Myshawolf
Summary: Sequel to Dancing With The Lady Death. Harry prepares himself to face a more powerful enemy with some help from his friends and "not so heanenly" intervention. Updated! I'm not dead yet!
1. Prologue

Myshawolf walks out. She bows to the audience. MW: We are so back. Here it is the eagerly awaited Sequel to "Dancing with The Lady Death".. (Lulu runs out and skids to a stop)  
  
Lulu: Thisisitis'ntit?Huh?huh?Thisisyourotherfic.Whenareyougoingtoworkonplayingthe fool?huh?huh? (Dinybones runs out and clamps a hand over Lulu's mouth)  
  
MW: I swear when I find out who keeps giving her pixie stix, I'll murder them.  
  
DB: You and me both. So what are we going to do with her until then?  
  
MW: I vote on sticking her in a room with someone we totally despise. (MW and DB exchange an evil look)  
  
DB: Right on, Mysha.  
  
MW: I know I can count on you, Diny. (Dinybones walks off with Lulu)  
  
MW: Okay, where was I? (AngelBach walks out) What's up, AngelBach?  
  
AB: I was wondering something, but I'll wait until your done.  
  
MW: (Smiles) Thanks, hun. Anyways. Welcome To Treasure of Atlantis. Same rules apply here. Angel, can you please do the honors?  
  
AB: Of course. Myshawolf, for those of you who don't know, doesn't own anything that J.K Rowling writes about in her books. However she does own the members of the Guardians and The Le Faye/Pendragon Clan, So please be nice and ask first.  
  
MW: And Reviewing is also a good thing. (AngelBach nods her agreement) So what's up?  
  
AB: Why is The ThiefOfSpoons still free to terrorize the innocent readers of ff.net?  
  
MW: You are kidding. I thought Luinthoron and SWJediKnight tied him up. (Angelbach shakes her head *I got it right*) Come on, Angel we'll fix this right now. (to the Audience) Enjoy this Prologue. (Runs off with AngelBach)  
  
Treasure of Atlantis  
  
Prologue- Glimpses of our lives  
  
The night was lit with the stars in the sky. They glittered like diamonds on the island kingdom. The buildings gleamed in the starlight, giving them an ethereal look. The sea gently caressed the shores of the island. It was a beautiful sight to see from the serene sea.  
  
Two figures watched the island from the boat as it slipped away. Both were cloaked to hide their identity. The younger one stared at the island with pride and love. The older one watched with concern. She prayed that the others would be able to leave tomorrow as planned.  
  
~I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.  
  
And help us to be wise in times when we don't know  
  
Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way  
  
Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace  
  
To a place where we'll be safe~  
  
The younger one turned to her companion, "Is it beautiful, High Priestess?"  
  
The Priestess forced a smile at her young charge, "Yes, Princess. It is very beautiful. I will miss it greatly when we get to Greece."  
  
"Is Greece as pretty?"  
  
"It is in it's own way. You will like it there."  
  
"I hope so. Why are we leaving?"  
  
"Because we have incurred the wrath of a terrible man. He has threaten to destroy our home for helping his enemies."  
  
"How can he?"  
  
"I don't know, Princess. But your father will not take any chances and ordered us to leave tonight. I pray this is all for naught."  
  
The child was about to voice her agreement when the sea began to turn violent. The Priestess grabbed her charge and held on for dear life. The boat began to rock, threatening to over turn. The two passengers watched in fear as the waves got higher and higher. The island kingdom was battered by the waves. Laughter rang out from the sky. The Priestess shielded the child from view as she watched their home begin to sink into the sea. The child gave a strangled cry as she tried to break away. The Priestess held her tight.  
  
~La luce che tu hai (The light you have)  
  
I pray we'll find your light  
  
nel cuore rester¨ (Will be in the heart)  
  
and hold it in our hearts.  
  
a ricordarci che (To remind us that)  
  
When stars go out each night,  
  
eterna stella sei (You are the eternal star)~  
  
Soon the sea began to settle, and act as if nothing had happened. The island was gone and the laughter stopped. The priestess let go of the child as she began to cry. The child ran to the railing of the boat and began crying for her family who were still on the island. The little girl collapsed to the deck and cried as her heart was ripped into two.  
  
The priestess walked over and hugged the child. Their hoods were knocked down in the sudden storm. The Priestess brushed a hand over the little girl's copper curls. The young girl cuddled closer as she cried.  
  
The priestess whispered gently, "I know it's hard, Princess Kaori. Your family will live on in you. We are all that is left of Atlantis. We must continue on and not let Arcanius win. While you live, he has failed to punish Atlantis."  
  
The child nodded as she looked out across the sea. To the place where her home once stood proud and beautiful. Soon the sea faded away and a temple replaced it. The girl was older now, nearing her seventeenth birthday.  
  
~Nella mia preghiera (how much faith there's)  
  
Let this be our prayer  
  
quanta fede c'¨¨ (In my prayer)  
  
when shadows fill our day  
  
Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
  
Give us faith so we'll be safe~  
  
She peeked out from behind a column as her host, Plato talk with a handsome young man. His hair was as black as the night sky. It was long which was proof he wasn't Greek. His nose had a hook shape to it. Kaori watched him from her hiding place as he spoke in confident tones with Plato. She knew who he was. Zenos. Kaori sighed softly, catching Zenos' attention. When he glanced at her, Kaori ducked back behind the pillar. She muttered a silent prayer that he didn't see her.  
  
When she looked back around the pillar, he wasn't there anymore. Kaori stepped out curious to where he went. She didn't noticed that he snuck up behind her. She turned around and ran smack into him. Kaori stumbled back in surprise. Zenos caught her before she fell down. He smiled at her, which caused her to blush.  
  
"You must be Kaori." Zenos stated.  
  
"Yes, I am. How did you know?" Kaori asked softly.  
  
"Plato thought it might be you behind here."  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting your talks with Plato."  
  
"Don't be. I always wanted to meet you. It's not often I get to meet a fellow Atlantean and a beautiful one at that."  
  
Kaori blushed even brighter. He thought she was beautiful. Kaori peeked up at his face and fell into his black eyes. He wasn't handsome, Kaori thought, he was gorgeous. She muttered something in her native tongue. Zenos started laughing.  
  
"I'll take that as compliment." Zenos joked as he took her hand. Kaori smiled as the scenery began to change again. This time she was older and running through the hallways of an old castle. Behind her, Zenos was chasing her with anger in his eyes. Only it wasn't Zenos but a stranger. Just as Kaori reached the window, everything went black.  
  
Kaori woke up in her bed. She sat up and looked around. The doors to her balcony were open allowing a breeze to flutter through. Kaori got out of her bed and grabbed a silk robe from the nearby chair. She pulled it on and knotted the belt as she stepped out onto the balcony. The breeze combed its way through her copper colored curls. Kaori looked out over the city of Venice. At times she believed that Atlantis would have one day looked like this if it had the chance.  
  
"Come on, Kay. Let thepast stayed buried. Remembering it is not going to do you any good. Especially thinking about him. He's gone, Kaori, nothing will bring him back." Kaori told herself as she gazed at the stars. Her treacherous mind brought up another memory of Zenos pointing out the different constellations and telling her the stories of them.  
  
Kaori shook her head to get rid of those thoughts as she went to head back to bed. Down in the streets, cloaked figures watched her closely as she closed the balcony door and locked it.  
  
~Sognamo un mondo senza pi¨´ violenza  
  
un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
  
Simbolo di pace, di fraternit¨  
  
(We dream a world without violence  
  
a world of justice and faith.  
  
Everyone gives the hand to his neighbours  
  
Symbol of peace, of fraternity)~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Severus Snape tossed and turned in his own bed. His mind brought forth images of a young woman with long copper hair. Her ice blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul. Their beautiful depths gleamed with love for him. He was enchanted by her beauty and her spirit. In his soul, he could feel the warmth of his love for her. He could see himself dancing with her, talking with her, or showing her the stars.  
  
~La forza che ci d¨(The force he gives us)  
  
We ask that life be kind  
  
¨¨ il desiderio che (is wish that)  
  
and watch us from above  
  
ognuno trovi amor (everyone find love)  
  
We hope each soul will find  
  
intorno e dentro s¨ (Around and inside)  
  
another soul to love~  
  
One image stood out, with her trying to stop him from doing something. She was afraid that he wouldn't return. Gently he tried to assure her that he would come back to her. She kissed him softly. Severus's heart froze as he heard her words.  
  
"Zenos, you are my one true love. We will transcend time to be with each other. When we are reborn, we will find each other and we will fall in love all over again. That is our fate." She chanted.  
  
"I will protect you. I won't rest until I find you again." Severus heard his voice whispered.  
  
Severus pulled her close to him. He was about to kiss her again, when the image began to fade away. The scenery blurred then focused. Snape found himself in The Hogwart's library. He stared at the woman again as she held a book. A book, Severus wanted as well. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Before he could react, she ran. Severus felt compelled to chase her and he did through the halls of Hogwarts. He almost had her, but she escape his grasp. Severus stood there in the void of his mind trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Eventually he woke up. He shook his head. These dreams were driving him crazy ever since Voldemort's demise. They were a nightly occurrence. Who was this woman and what did she have to do with him?  
  
~Let this be our prayer  
  
Let this be our prayer, just like every child~  
  
Severus stood up and pulled on his robe. He knew he wasn't going back to sleep tonight. Picking up his wand, he casted a spell to turn on the lights. The little house lit up. Severus moved from his bedroom to the kitchen. He poured himself some coffee and stepped outside. His black eyes stared at the stars high above his head. The stars who saw more then they would ever let on.  
  
~Need to find a place, guide us with your grace  
  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
  
Need to find a place, guide us with your grace  
  
Give us faith so we'll be safe~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
NymphGirl walks out. She smiles at the audience  
  
NG: The next chapter is in the works. Also, Mysha asked me to tell everyone that if you want a laugh, go over to her humor fic, "Mistaken Identity Or God!?" It's well worth it. Also don't forget to review. Thanks!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Myshawolf walks out. In her hand is a road map of the state of Pennsylvania. Dinybones walks out and looks over her shoulder; DB: Planning your next vacation?  
  
MW: Nope, I'm trying to calculate how many towns we went through when we went this year? Premier made a bet with me.  
  
DB: Interesting. (looks up) Hey, Mysha we got visitors.  
  
MW: Hi, everyone. I'm kind of busy here. This is chapter 1 of treasure of Atlantis. It gets a little angsty with some dark themes. Hell, this whole fic is going to be a little darker. However some the guardians are willing to keep it light. There may be some running gags in here from Dancing with the Lady Death and especially Mistaken Identity. What else is there?  
  
DB: The disclaimer, Mysha.  
  
MW; I thought we killed that thing. (Diny shakes her head. MW sighs) Fine, I haven't done it in a while. The Guardians are mine, so ask first before borrowing. As for Harry and his friends, as they say in Luinthoron's home country of Estonia, Ei kuulu mulle.  
  
Luinthoron (pops in) That means, I don't own it.  
  
DB: I have a feeling we are going international.  
  
MW: (Smirks) We just did. On with the show!  
  
Treasure of Atlantis-  
  
Chapter 1- Unexpected Guests  
  
Draco ducked in a room and locked the door behind him. He turned to find himself in his own room. On the bed was a duffel bag that was partly full of his things. He had started to pack after he made sure his mother was safe. Draco made the decision to leave after a dream he had warning him that he was in danger. His mother went to a friend's house where Lucius won't dare go. Draco was to meet her there in a few hours. Then it all went wrong.  
  
Lucius had come home to find his wife was gone. The servants who were frightened by him told Lucius everything. Draco was in the middle of packing when he heard his father. He stood up to his father until Lucius hit him with the Crucio Curse. After a few minutes of extreme pain, Lucius told Draco he was taking him to his new master. Something told Draco that the visit wouldn't be a good one. Somehow Draco escaped and had been dodging his father through out the manor all night.  
  
Draco finished his packing and shut the bag. It was time to leave his home. He was about to open the door when he heard his father coming towards the room. Draco froze. He was trapped.  
  
"Come out, son! You can't hide forever!" Lucius roared as he summoned doors to open.  
  
Draco felt the blood drain from his face. He glanced around the room for a way out. A gleam caught his eye. Sitting on his dresser was the key that woman gave him. Draco grabbed the key and headed for his closet door. He could hear the door to his room fly off it hinges as he shoved the key into the hole. He turned and shoved his weight against the door. The door flung open. Draco fell down onto a stone floor. The door flung itself shut just as Lucius reached it. Draco turned and waited for his father to walk through. He stared at his hand, which held the key.  
  
Draco stood up and came face to face with the woman again. Nightmare smiled as she looked her visitor over. Draco stared at her waiting for her to talk to him.  
  
"I was wondering how long until you thought of the damn key." Nightmare stated as she turned away, "Come with me."  
  
Draco picked up his bag and began to follow. He took in the castle he was in. It looked like something out of a Dracula movie. The girl stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"It inspired that movie and book. Bram Stoker was a frequent visitor here, one of my favorite people. Now what am I to do with you?" Nightmare mused.  
  
"You never told me your name." Draco remarked.  
  
"Are you asking for it?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Fine. I am called Phobos Nightmare, Guardian of Fears and Shadow. I am also a Dream Realm Ruler which means I control people's dreams, more precisely their nightmares. This is my home which I share with my husband and daughter. I was born with man's first taste of fear. I'm the oldest of three siblings. My sister Dreams, lives in the light half and My brother, Sandman guards the Gates to this dimension. Is that sufficient?" Nightmare smiled.  
  
Draco nodded. Nightmare continued to walk until she entered a gallery of pictures. She studied several until she came to one. Draco watched her curious. He sighed as he looked around the Gallery and came face to face with a dark dragon. The Dragon blinked at the young man and lowered his head.  
  
"Hello." The dragon said. Draco nearly fell over.  
  
"You can talk?" Draco stammered.  
  
"Yes, can't everyone?" The dragon remarked as it tilted its head. Draco thought about it as Nightmare walked up. The dragon turned its attention to her, "Mistress, Mother Gaia is calling a meeting of all the Guardians. There was an attack on Kaori."  
  
"Is she okay?" Nightmare asked. The dragon nodded his head and Nightmare continued, "Tell her I will be there soon. I just have to get the Dragon Knight in a safe place."  
  
The dragon nodded again. It turned and melted back into the shadows. Draco felt Nightmare take his arm and lead him to a door that appeared under a picture. She took out a bronze key and opened the door with it.  
  
"Just tell the man on the other side the truth and he will protect you until you get to Hogwarts." Nightmare stated.  
  
"Thank you." Draco muttered as he was about to go through the door. Nightmare stopped with a few parting words.  
  
"You will meet her this year. Watch how you talk around her. She is liable to do more than slap you. Also, watch your back. A darker enemy is on the horizon. He wants you and Harry in his pocket." Nightmare stated seriously, "If you need to, you can come here at any time."  
  
"Thank you, Phobos. For having faith in me."  
  
"Some souls are worth saving." Nightmare smiled as she pushed him through and shut the door. Draco found himself outside a quaint little cabin. He raised his hand to knock. For a moment, he wondered if this is where Harry or The Weasleys lived. He brought his hand against the door. The door swung open to reveal someone Draco didn't expect.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Professor Snape. But I'm in a spot of trouble." Draco stammered as he faced the head of his house. Snape gaped Draco before letting him in. Draco stepped in and told Snape the events of that evening.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry stared at the stars in the sky. He looked around his room in London. Sirius and Essie moved back to London to live for the rest of the summer. Essie had decided to help clean his childhood home. Sirius wasn't happy about being back but Essie seemed to brighten up the dank house. The three of them were having an adventure cleaning out some parts of the house. Harry smiled as he thought about how much of a family they were. Finally he was truly content with his life. The wind picked up and whispered in his ears, "Danger is still here, you must be on your guard. Rest young Knight."  
  
Harry felt his eyes droop at the suggestion of the voice. As he laid down, he knew that the greatest adventure was yet to come. Essie entered his room with a smile on her lips. Harry settled under the covers as Essie proceeded to tuck him in. He never experienced this before and found it to be quite enjoyable. She kissed his scar.  
  
"Your letter just came from Hogwarts." Essie informed him, "Sirius and I planning on taking you to Diagon Alley for supplies next Saturday. Just in case, you want to inform some people."  
  
Harry smiled, "I still can't believe I won't have to return to Privet Drive anymore."  
  
"Believe my little one. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Essie smiled wider.  
  
"I am so afraid I'm going to wake up and find out its all a dream."  
  
"Now don't give Nightmare any ideas, she is twisted enough as is."  
  
"When are you and Sirius going to get married?"  
  
"Stubborn is what you are, Harry James Potter." Essie joked as she sat down on Harry's bed, "Sirius and I are going to wait until we get your school stuff settled. We are going to elope for now."  
  
"What? No wedding?"  
  
"In the spring, we'll hold one. We have our jobs to do. The library must be in Chaos since I was gone and it wouldn't do for the new Charms teacher to miss his first week of school."  
  
"Professor Flitwick is going to still be there. He could cover for Sirius. Nightmare would take your spot as well."  
  
"Harry, what did I say about giving her ideas. Nightmare in charge of the library, that would be a sight. I don't know who would have it worst, the students or the teachers. Now time for bed. We'll discuss this in the morning."  
  
Harry smiled as he turned over and closed his eyes. Sleep came almost instantly. Essie strode out of the room and shut the door behind her. As she walked down the hall towards the stairs, she though about how much her life had changed over the last few weeks. She had a home and a family, something that she hasn't had in a while. Granted The Guardians were like a pseudo family and still were, it wasn't the same. With Harry and Sirius, she felt complete with her new life.  
  
Now if Thana could just grasp her position, Essie would truly be content. However her new protégée was still getting use to everything. Sirius was understanding and even seemed to look forward to Thana's visits. Harry still had yet to meet her since he was either out or sleeping when she popped in. Essie smiled as she imagine Harry's face when he did meet her.  
  
Essie walked into the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. Slumped in one of the musty over stuffed chairs was her soon to be husband, Sirius Black. Essie grinned as she crept over to the form of her sleeping lover. Quietly, she sat on the arm of the chair and admired his sleeping face. She moved the abandoned Prophet as she bent over to kiss his lips. At the soft contact, Sirius's eyes opened as he leaned into the kiss. When Essie pulled away, Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"Is Harry asleep?" Sirius asked deeply.  
  
"Yes he is. He is wondering when we are going to be married." Essie smiled.  
  
"You did tell him, didn't you?"  
  
"Only that we were going to elope, but not when. I told him we'll discuss it in the morrow."  
  
"He'll remember that too. He's got his mother's memory at times."  
  
Essie chuckled softly at that comment. Sirius saw his chance. He grabbed Essie around the waist and pulled her into his lap. Essie squealed loudly as she fell into Sirius's lap. She playfully hit Sirius in the shoulder, while Sirius laughed loudly. Essie smiled as she laid her head against Sirius's chest. The two stayed that way until Essie noticed a cloud of white mist roll into the living room. Essie sat up straighter as she watched a form emerge from it. Sirius noticed a change in Essie and leaned forward to see what had her interest.  
  
"Essie, what is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
Dreams emerged from the white mist and had a serious look on her face. Essie and Sirius stood up. Dreams Stepped towards them. Worry shone in her eyes.  
  
"Dreams, what is wrong?" Essie asked.  
  
Dreams sighed before explaining, "Kaori was attacked tonight in Venice by a group of Deatheaters. She is fine, but barely escaped them. Somehow, they found her in Venice. The Council has hidden her away temporarily until we can find a safe place for her."  
  
"At least she is safe for now." Essie said relieved.  
  
Sirius nodded as he placed a protective arm around her, "Do you think Voldemort is back?"  
  
"Thana checked The Valley. He is still in residence, not too happy considering." Dreams shrugged, "We think the Deatheaters may have fallen to Arcanius's will. Draco Malfoy's father tried to abduct him tonight as well. He escaped and is hiding with someone Nightmare trusts. Essie, be careful, whoever is behind these attacks may be after Harry as well. The Council is considering taking evasive actions and granting you and Sirius extra powers so you can protect the Eternal Knight. If it is Arcanius who is pulling the strings, we are deep trouble."  
  
"Everyone will be needed to fight. Where will Kaori go?" Essie stated softly.  
  
"We don't know. At least not yet. The Council is meeting right now. Mom asked me to inform you two on recent events. Harry will need to be informed." Dreams commented.  
  
"We will tell him in the morning. He just went to sleep." Sirius replied, "Thank you, Dreams for telling us."  
  
"No problem, Noble Black. Oh Mom's wondering what time do you want her to be at Diagon Alley Next Saturday?"  
  
"Noon would be good." Essie smiled at Sirius's shocked look, "Oh Sirius, you thought they wouldn't know."  
  
"Kind of hoping to keep it quiet and save the big deal for the wedding." Sirius gruffed.  
  
"Right and then reality hit you." Dreams drawled as her mist whirled around her, "I got to go. Bye, you two."  
  
Dreams disappeared in the swirling mist. Soon the mist was gone leaving no trace of the young Guardian except for Essie's giggle and Sirius's smirk.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kaori walked quietly into the cathedral. She ducked behind a pillar and waited for her pursuers to appear. After a few minutes, Kaori stepped away from the pillar. Her eyes searched around the Gothic interior from some sign of life. Satisfied that she was alone, she walked towards the altar. Candle light flickered around her. As she knelt down she didn't see a transparent figure watching her. She closed her eyes as she prayed for strength and protection. The figure was about to move towards her when another presence held him back.  
  
Several cloaked figures entered the cathedral. Kaori sensed them and began to chant in a strange language, one that man had not heard in several years. The air in the holy place turned downright frigid. The transparent spectator watched as the praying woman turned the air to ice. The cloaked one tried to move closer only to find their legs were frozen to the floor. Once Kaori was satisfied that her would be attacker were immobilized, she stood up. She turned to her pursuers. The candle light cast an unearthly light on her hair and eyes.  
  
A silver medallion around her neck began to glow. A pale blue light emanated from it. Kaori raised her hand and a beam of light shot towards the intruders, encasing them in ice. Raising both hands, Kaori began to chant again. This time her whole body began to glow. Her power coursed through her veins as the spell began to take shape. Kaori didn't notice that her feet were no longer touching the ground. As she brought her hands down sharply, the spell was released and barreling toward the helpless figures. In a flash of light, they were gone. Kaori slowly touched down and promptly collapsed from expelling so much energy.  
  
The transparent figure emerged from its hiding place in shock of what happen. Kaori looked up at it. She stood up shakily to face this new threat. The figure was a man with midnight hair and nighttime eyes. Kaori fell into his eyes. The rest was cast in shadow, but Kaori recognized his eyes. Fatigued suddenly overwhelmed her. Her eyes began to shut against her will. She reached out to the man and pleaded.  
  
"Help me, Zenos." She whispered. She could feel the man grabbed her and help her to the ground. As quickly as his presence was there, it was gone. Kaori opened her eyes to see Fate standing over her looking concerned.  
  
"Princess, are you okay?" Fate asked as she helped Kaori to her feet.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Good, we must hurry. This place is no longer safe. We found a place that is."  
  
"Where Fate, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
*********************************************************************** Snape woke up for the second time that night. He sat up and tried to salvage any image from his dream. All he could recall was the same woman again as she called out to him. Resigning himself over to another night without sleep, He got up and walked to the kitchen for some coffee. He paused in the living room by his guest who was collapsed onto the couch.  
  
Draco Malfoy was scrawled over Snape's couch, lost in his dreams. His white hair was mussed up from tossing and turning. Around his neck hung a familiar looking silver key. Snape looked at it closely before continuing to the kitchen. Snape remembered when a young girl handed him a key similar to that, offering him a chance at freedom. He used the key to escape from his past and start a new life. But did he ever really escape it?  
  
He glanced back towards the living room. Was he trying to repay that favor by stopping Draco from making the same mistakes? Maybe, he was. He never really did get to thank her. Hell, he couldn't even remember what she looked like. Why did she pick him to save anyways? Did she not see how weary he was from the senseless killing? When he asked her those questions seventeen years ago, the girl just smiled and remarked quite simply, 'Some souls are worth saving.' But was it true?  
  
Snape downed the coffee in one gulp. It gave his system a shock, but it did nothing to clear his mind. He stared the coffeemaker. Most wizards prefer tea or a butterbeer to any muggle drinks, yet Snape liked coffee. He wasn't sure why. Everyone used to tease him for his choices, but that didn't bother Snape. It was like he experienced it before, but that wasn't possible, was it? Snape stared out his window at the stars. Maybe they would tell him the answers he was searching for.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nightmare walks out.  
  
Nightmare: Hello, Fear Incarnate here. I strongly suggest you hit that little button that says 'Submit a review' and place one. Flames are welcomed. That way we can make s'mores.  
  
MW: mmmm.s'mores. 


	3. Chapter 2

Myshawolf, Lunithoron, ThiefOfSpoons, Dinybones are sitting around a fire made of Old test papers, plot bunnies, AP assignments, and badly graded essay. Each is holding a stick over the fire. Myshawolf pulls hers out and makes a s'more. She looks up and smiles.  
  
MW: Hello. Since I didn't get any flames and I really wanted S'mores. We decided to burn anything of ours that we really disliked.  
  
Luinthorn: I can't believe only one person review. (makes a s'more)  
  
DB: Yeah, you. (Checks her marshmallow and puts back into the fire.) Mysha, where's Nymphgirl with the rest of the kindle.  
  
NymphGirl enters with her old Homework assignments: and tosses them on the fire: Sorry I'm late.  
  
MW: It's okay. Hey Nymph could ya do the disclaimer?  
  
Nymph: Certainly. Mysha doesn't own a blessed thing except The Guardians and the Le Fayes. (Mysha hands her a s'more.) Thanks.  
  
Thief jumps up: I got it. I know how to destroy the world of Harry Potter.  
  
Luinthorn forces him to sit down: Can it, Thief.  
  
DB: Yeah, or no s'mores for you.  
  
Thief grumbles to himself. He glares at the audience: Well, what are you looking at? Get on with the story.  
  
Treasure of Atlantis Chapter 2- Surprise, Surprise.  
  
Kaori walk graciously through Diagon Alley. Around her, students milled about, checking their lists for school supplies. Kaori smiled as she thought about returning to Hogwarts. Hogwarts, she hoped she would be safe there. Until then she had a wedding to attend. Kaori continued to make her way toward The Leaky Cauldron. That was where Essie said they'll meet her. Quickly, she moved through the crowd.  
  
Snape noticed the redhead fighting through the crowd to get to the Leaky Cauldron or at least in that direction. He craned his neck to get a better look at her, but the swirling crowd began blocking her from his sight. Snape was about go after her when he caught Draco's grin. Snape scowled at him, and then smiled gently. Draco and Snape became closer over the pass few days. (Not that way, hentai.)  
  
"So, Professor, what had your attention?" Draco asked off handedly as they continued down Diagon Alley.  
  
"I thought I saw someone who I recognized." Snape stated simply, "I was wrong."  
  
"Oh," Draco sighed he stared ahead, "Can I ask you a question, Professor? It's kind of personal."  
  
Snape looked at Draco waiting for him to continue. Draco noticed Snape's look and felt to need to hurry through the question, "Why did you take me in?"  
  
Snape looked at Draco with curiosity. He gazed lingered on the key that hung around his new charges' neck. Unconsciously he placed his hand on the base of his own throat. He could feel the key through his robe. A promise that he would always keep to the giver of the key, that's why he began wearing the key again. He hadn't put it on since the first fall of Voldemort. He didn't need it then. But now with the dreams and from what Draco told him, he may need it again. Draco tugged on his sleeve to get Severus's attention.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and answered honestly, "I'm repaying a debt I owe someone from long ago. She saved my life once as well. I don't remember what she looked like, but she offered me a chance to change my life around. I accepted it since all she asked if I try to save another's life in the future.  
  
I also did it because you remind me of myself when I was your age. I can see you making the same mistakes and regrets. You deserve more than a lifetime of servitude to some megalomaniac. There are times I can feel a great power resting inside you and Mr. Potter. When you two are near each other, the room seems to vibrate from it. I like to think I can help protect that from falling in the wrong hands. You need to determine your destiny, Draco Malfoy. I can't do it for you."  
  
Draco was about to comment and found he didn't know what to say. Snape just smiled and ruffled his hair as they entered Flourish and Blotts. For the first time, Draco felt happy and secure. He liked that feeling . Meanwhile, Harry was ready to pick his supplies. However, Sirius insisted they stay in the Leaky Cauldron for a few minutes. He gave Harry the excuse that they needed to wait for Remus. Harry snorted to himself, since he didn't believe a word of it. But he knew something was up since Gaia was here in normal clothing. Or at least he thought she was Gaia, the Guardian of Earth. She fit Essie's description of the older guardian. Harry took another sip of his butterbeer, when the door opened and a beautiful redhead walked in. Harry smiled at her since he recognized her as Essie's best friend. Kaori walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.  
  
"Knowledge, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
Kaori admonished him gently, "Call me Kaori or Dr. Aquarius. I'm incognito right now." then continued in a friendlier tone, "I was invited. I heard what happened. You showed great courage. Lethe told me your parents have been bragging about you."  
  
Harry blushed at the mention of his parents. He never told Essie, but secretly hoped she would take him to the valley so he could meet them face to face. Dreams can only do so much. Harry opened his mouth to say something when a cry silenced him. Essie ran across the room and enveloped her friend in a tight hug. Kaori heartily returned it. She missed Essie during the year she spent in hiding. The two friends broke the hug and stared at each other. Both commenting on how the neither had changed much.  
  
"Are we finally ready to get this show on the road? Harry still needs to get his supplies." Lightning commented dryly as she and Nightmare entered the Pub. Harry smiled brightly at the two.  
  
"What's going on, Essie?" Harry asked.  
  
Essie smiled, "Sirius and I are getting married before you go to school. We figured you would want a true family seeing you off on the first. Granted, we'll be on the train with you."  
  
"Really? Maybe I'll hitch a ride with you." Kaori smirked, "Since I'm going to Hogwarts as well. I'm going to teach a class."  
  
Harry seemed surprised to hear that as was Essie. Kay just smiled at them when Sirius joined them. Gaia just sighed as she tapped Essie's shoulder. Essie came out of her shock.  
  
"It's time." Gaia smiled.  
  
The wedding ceremony was small and simple. Harry watched from the position as one of the Best man. Sirius and Essie seemed ecstatic to finally be married. However, Remus seemed sad, almost distant through out the ceremony. Harry was about to ask him, when Nightmare motioned at him not to. At the end, Remus seemed to have snapped out of what ever was bothering him. He smiled brightly as he shook Essie and Sirius's hands. Nightmare walked over to Harry. She whispered, "He was dreaming about what could have been long ago. I don't think he would have been too happy if you snapped him out of it."  
  
"You mean he was in love with someone once."  
  
"Yuppers. Deeply in love with your father's cousin and chased her away because he loved her. I swear men really should let the women do the thinking in a relationship." Nightmare snorted, "Well, let's get you those supplies."  
  
Harry nodded. Gaia was already gone as was Kaori. Remus made his excuses that he had to return to Hogwarts to prepare for school and tell everyone the good news. Nightmare said her good byes while Lightning hugged everyone. In a rare show of affection, Nightmare hugged Essie. Harry could swear she was crying. The two left so quickly, he couldn't tell. Essie smiled at Sirius and Harry.  
  
"Let's go shopping." She stated jokingly. The three left the Leaky Cauldron and entered the busy streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
************************88888888888888888*******************************  
  
Draco walked into Madame Malkin's Robe Shop. Professor Snape was next door looking at potion ingredients. Draco smiled to himself. He liked staying with Snape; it was like staying with a beloved uncle. Draco walked over to the counter. A nice looking witch peeked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Here for some Hogwarts Robes, are you dearie?" She asked gently.  
  
Draco nodded, "And a new dress robe. My old one has an awful tear in it."  
  
"Step this way."  
  
Draco nodded as he followed her. A young girl was already standing on a stool. One of the seamstresses was fitting a grey plaid skirt and black blouse for her. The girl looked at Draco and smiled. Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she stood there. Draco was taken back by the color of her eyes. One was a sapphire blue while the other was honey brown. Her hair was pulled back and was the color chocolate with hints of gold.  
  
"Hi, sugah. Are you here to be tortured too?" The girl joked with a foreign accent. Draco frowned as he tried to place it and failed.  
  
"I guess." he said deciding to play along.  
  
"Thank heavens. Ah thought Ah was going to be all alone back here."  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Draco commented eyeing the strange uniform. The girl noticed his stare and giggled, "Nay, Ah am going to school at Marie Laveau's Academy Of Majick."  
  
Draco never heard of that school and was genuinely curious, "Where is that?"  
  
"N'Awlins, Louisiana," she chuckled at his blank look, "That's in America."  
  
"Oh, you mean New Orleans."  
  
"That's what Ah said. N'Awlins."  
  
Draco blinked and began to laugh. The girl joined him. After a few minutes, Draco calmed down and grinned at the girl.  
  
"So what house are you in?" the girl asked.  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Really. I never met anyone from there. What is it like?"  
  
"It's very ambitious. Everyone is trying to be the best or better than anyone else. You have to watch your own back cause no one else will."  
  
"Survival of the Fittest, huh?"  
  
"I guess you can look at it that way. It's very restrictive."  
  
"Ah don't think Ah would like it there. I hate being classified. My school is very open. You get all types there. Vampires, Werewolves, Muggles, and Wizards, they are allowed to mingle. Ah even think we have a few half giants and half breeds there."  
  
"That's interesting. How does everyone get along?"  
  
"We just do."  
  
The seamstress finished tacking everything and stood up, "You are all set, my dear. Just go and change. I'll let your mother know."  
  
"Thank you." The girl smiled, and turned to Draco, "It was nice talking to ya all."  
  
She jumped down and disappeared into one of the changing rooms. Draco felt his heart beat a little fast when she reemerged in a pair of khaki shorts and a green tank top. She flashed him a smile as she disappeared to the front of the store. He could hear a few voices talking and the door open and closed. Soon Snape's voice reached his ears as the professor inquired as to his whereabouts. Snape's head peeked in as the seamstress was finishing up.  
  
"We are going to have to hurry. I just saw your mother. It seems Lucius is in Diagon Alley and he is furious." Snape informed Draco.  
  
"Is Mum all right?" Draco asked anxiously, "Dad didn't hurt her?"  
  
"No. Considering the company she is in, he would have to be stupid to try. She is fine. But we need to leave. I gave her a copy of your list and she will pick up the rest and send it to Hogwarts for you."  
  
The seamstress seemed to sense the urgency and stepped away, "You go change, young man. I can alter the rest based off this robe. You better hurry."  
  
"Thank you." Draco stated as he stepped down and hurried into the dressing room.  
  
************************88888888888888888*******************************  
  
Lucius watched his wife move from store to store buying things for their son. He would find Draco soon. Narcissa knew where the brat was, he was sure of it. The only draw back was the company his wife was keeping. Because walking with his wife and helping her were the two most powerful witch and wizard in the world.  
  
The witch was an old woman with beautiful white hair. Her eyes were a beautiful mahogany color and reflected years of experience that only one who has lived a while would have. The Wizard was as old as his wife. His head was grey with flecks of white in it. He wore a kilt of the Clan Macgregor colors. His shirt was of the style of the Middle Ages. His grey eyes were on a sharp look out for any danger. Scott MacGregor Le Faye didn't deal well with anyone who threatened anyone he cared about. His wife Morgaine Le Faye was the same way.  
  
They were the reason why The Ministry of Magic held off on trying to prosecute the Le Fayes. You just don't mess with a family that was that huge or powerful. Also factor that their home was protected by two of the rarest and deadliest dragons in the world, an Ice Dragon and a Shadow Dragon.  
  
Lucius's eyes narrowed on his sweet wife as she picked out some thing else for their darling son. Lucius growled to himself. He still doesn't understand how his son escaped from the room. It was mind boggling when Lucius opened the closet only to find it empty. There was powerful magic at work here.  
  
His eyes narrowed as a young girl with golden brown hair and mismatched eyes about Draco's age joined the group. She presented Narcissa with a package from Madame Malkin's. Narcissa thanked the girl with a smile. The girl walked with them as they went from shop to shop looking at the items on display.  
  
Lucius was about to move when he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine. He turned and came face to face with Death herself. Essie smiled nastily at the poor Death Eater. She saw Lucius following his wife and decided to scare the idiot away.  
  
"I knew I spotted a rat." Essie growled.  
  
"You?!"  
  
"Yeah, me. I suggest you leave her alone before I up your death date myself. She won't show where he is. She'll die before she tells you." Essie warned.  
  
"He is my son."  
  
"No he isn't. You only want him to do your bidding. You won't get the Dragon knight that easily. Not with Fear watching over him. You remember MacNair?" Essie asked, when Lucius nodded she continued, "Well take a good look at him. You'll become like that, if you try anything with the boy."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No. It's a warning and a promise."  
  
With that said, Essie walked away. She crossed the street and rejoined her husband. Sirius glared at Lucius until Essie urged him on to Flourish and Blotts. Harry glanced behind them to see Lucius glare at them before leaving. He didn't like that look in Malfoy's eyes. In fact it scared the hell of him. Essie didn't seem fazed as they entered the bookstore. Harry smiled when he heard Hermione shout out to him.  
  
"Harry, there you are. We have been looking all over for you." Hermione cried as she hugged Harry. Ron walked up and shook Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I would have been here earlier but I had a wedding to attend." Harry informed them. Hermione and Ron smiled at Essie and Sirius who beamed back.  
  
"So you are really here to stay, Ms. Sauterne." Ron asked.  
  
"It's Mrs. Black now and yes I'm here to stay." Essie stated calmly.  
  
A cheer rose from the group of Harry's friends. Harry cheered the loudest. Molly and Arthur walked up at the sound, curious to what was going on. Sirius and Essie informed them of the occasion.  
  
Molly smiled, "That's wonderful. You two must come to dinner sometime to celebrate it."  
  
"Actually, Molly We was going to throw a formal wedding in the spring. Essie and I are kind of fuzzy as to how to plan it with teaching and all." Sirius stated.  
  
"We were hoping if you and Arthur could give us a hand with it. I'm still new to this country and not to sure about how your customs work." Essie finished.  
  
Molly turned a shade of pink and agreed, "Of course, my dear. I'm glad to help in any way I can."  
  
"Ringraziarlo, il mia amica." Essie gushed in her native language.  
  
"Your welcome, I think." Molly smiled.  
  
Essie laughed softly. Harry grinned as he and the others snuck away from the adults to get their books. Harry, Ron, and Hermione Disappeared down an aisle to talk.  
  
"So where's Draco? He said he was going to meet us here." Harry asked.  
  
"Not too sure. He never showed up. Ginny thinks he saw him earlier." Ron remarked off handily.  
  
"We were hoping you knew." Hermione added.  
  
"I have no idea. I hope he is okay." Harry replied worried.  
  
"Excuse me, Are you friends of my son, Draco?" a woman asked.  
  
The threesome turned to see Narcissa Malfoy stand at the mouth of the aisle. Her arms were loaded with books. Harry thought she seemed paler than when he saw her at the World Cup. They nodded to her. She smiled softly, giving her face a beautiful and youthful look.  
  
"I'm his mother, Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa greeted them.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry introduced himself and Ron and Hermione.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Narcissa nodded, 'I'm sorry, but you just missed Draco. He had to leave because his father is trying to find him. I'm sure you will see him at King's Cross."  
  
"Why is he hiding from his father?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's something he needs to tell you. Please watch out for him at Hogwarts for me. I feel better knowing he is safely among friends."  
  
Harry nodded, "We will, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
Relief washed over Narcissa's face that Harry felt better for her. She thanked them and turned to leave when Scott and Morgaine joined her. Ron stiffened at the sight of them and tried pulling Hermione and Harry away.  
  
"Here let me take some of these books, Narcissa." Scott suggested in his thick Scottish brogue.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Le Faye." Narcissa smiled as she handed him some books. Harry dug his heels in the ground at the name Le Faye. He stared at the two strangers in awe. These were members of his family. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
**************8888888888888888888***************************************  
  
Everyone gives Mysha an evil look. Mysha smiles.  
  
MW: What?!  
  
Everyone: You are so evil.  
  
MW: You say like it's a bad thing. (To the audience) Don't forget to review. 


	4. Chapter 3

ThiefOfSpoons walks out. He glares at his name: I'm not known as ThiefOfSpoons any more. I'm now Verbable Nouns! *strikes dramatic pose. No one is impressed.* Fine, I'll now destroy The Harry Potter universe with this. *pulls out a rubber chicken. Throws it away* Wrong pocket. *pulls out yet another remote control* Ah.Right one.  
  
Luinthoron walks out: Excuse me. Who do you think you are? Prince?  
  
VN: What?  
  
Luinthoron: You just can't change your name for no reason and without the proper paperwork.  
  
Dinybones walks out with a huge pile of papers: That's right. You need to take the proper venue to do that. *hands them to Verbable Nouns* Here!  
  
VN: I don't need to do this. I'm the villain.  
  
DB: I'm the beta! I can change you, young man, now get to work.  
  
VN: I'll get you guys yet. *walks off cursing*  
  
Luinthoron and Dinybones high five each other. Myshawolf walks out with her bandaged hand: Hey guys. What's up?  
  
Luinthoron and DB: Nothing. Just saving the Harry potter Universe.  
  
MW: Okay. *turns to the audience* Sorry for the delay and you can see I'm a little banged up but I'm not dead yet! A lot of shit went down up here including a huge writer's block crisis. Hopefully it's over and done with. Anyways, Please review and Enjoy! On with the show!  
  
Treasure of Atlantis  
  
Chapter 3 - Past Encounters of the Odd Kind  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak only to find he was lost for words. He shut his mouth when a thought hit him. He opened his mouth again, only to have Ron grab his arm more forcefully and pull him away. Harry struggled against Ron's grip. No, I'm so close, Harry thought as he tried to break away. Finally, Ron let go. Harry whirled around and glared at his friend. Ron looked defiantly back at him. Hermione hovered to the side, worried that the two were going to fight again. Harry turned back around only to find the Le Fayes were gone. Instead there was a girl about Harry's age looking at the books intensely.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry called as he approached her, "Did you see an older couple standing here a moment ago?"  
  
The girl looked up and pinned Harry with her gaze. Her eyes were very mismatched. One was a sapphire blue while the other was a warm honey color similar to Professor Lupin's. Her golden brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She glanced at Harry. Surprisingly, her eyes didn't do the usual flick up to his scar. She smiled softly at him.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, sugah. Ah haven't seen the people you are looking for." The girl stated gently.  
  
"Oh." Harry sighed deflatedly. Hermione stepped up to comfort Harry. Harry smiled sadly, "Thanks anyways."  
  
"No problem, sugah." The girl smiled brightly, "You'll see them again."  
  
Hermione was intrigued by the girl's speech and asked, "Do you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Nope. Ah go to Marie Laveau's Academy Of Majick in America. Are you in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
The girl's face brightened up considerably, "Really? What houses are ya'll in?"  
  
"Um. Gryffindor."  
  
"That's so cool. Mah mama went to Hogwarts when she younger. She went with her cousin and met mah papa there." The girl gushed at Hermione, "Is it true that there was a triwizard tournament there a few years ago?"  
  
"Yes, It was definitely an interesting experience." Hermione smiled as she tried to draw Harry and Ron into the conversation, "Wasn't it, guys?"  
  
Ron put on a goofy smile, "I guess. Harry, here, was one of the participants."  
  
Harry began to blush as the girl settled her gaze on him. He braced himself for the usual gasps of recognition. Instead the girl exclaimed, "Really? That must have been exciting and frightening. Ah heard they had dragons at it."  
  
Harry gaped in surprise but quickly recovered by saying, "Yeah, it was. It was a good thing I had my friends there to help me."  
  
The girls nodded, "Friend are good people to have with you. Oh, where are mah manners? Here Ah am yakking with ya'll and Ah don't even know ya'lls names. Mah name is Patches Faire-Lupin."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Hermione Granger."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting ya'll."  
  
Harry smiled warmly when she didn't fuss over him, "Pleasure is ours. Where in America are you from?"  
  
"N'Awlins, Louisiana."  
  
Hermione corrected her, "It's New Orleans."  
  
"Yankee." Patches exclaimed playfully, "It's pronounced N'Awlins by the natives."  
  
"Are your parents here?" Ron asked.  
  
Patches' eyes gained a sad look when she answered, "Mah mama is visiting some relatives. So mah grand parents brought me here. Ah never met mah papa." Patches brightened up, "Ah'm gonna find him one day and get him back together with mah mama."  
  
"Oh, are they divorced?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, Mah papa chased mah mama away. He felt he wasn't good enough for her. Men can be so blind at times." Patches joked, then glanced at her watch, "Ah'm late for mah meeting with mah grandparents. It was nice talking with ya'll."  
  
Patches waved as she left the aisle. Harry smiled as he waved goodbye. He turned to see Hermione smiling softly at the girl's retreating form. Hermione was about to make a comment when Ron's mother was calling their names. The threesome moved back to where the Weasleys stood. Essie was explaining to Mr. Weasley what The Muggle World was like since she spent so much time there. Sirius was absent from the small group. Essie smiled at Harry as he approached.  
  
"Did you meet anyone interesting?" Essie asked.  
  
Harry was about to answer when Ron interrupted, "Yeah, a girl from New Orleans, Louisiana."  
  
Hermione giggled, "It's N'Awlins, Ron."  
  
"Really?" Mr. Weasley spoke up, "I heard there is a lot of dark arts there."  
  
Mrs. Weasley snorted at her husband, "Really, Arthur. Liberty Tellier-Faire was from there and she was such sweet girl."  
  
"From one of the most powerful dark wizard family in the world." Arthur stated firmly.  
  
"Never proven, Arthur."  
  
Essie stood up and remarked, "I have to agree with Molly on this. Now I have to find my husband. Tomorrow will be a long day."  
  
Arthur stood up as well, "We will be by at nine o'clock."  
  
Essie smiled gently, "We shall be ready. It was nice seeing you two again."  
  
With that said, Essie ushered Harry away who gave a wave to his best friends. Harry suppressed a chuckle as he walked away when he heard Mrs. Weasley say, 'I thought we just met her.'  
  
Harry glanced up at Essie who flashed a sly smile at him. Harry grinned widely. Today was the best day of his life. Sirius bounced up to them with a definite spring in his step. He pulled Essie into a joyous kiss.  
  
"Well, what was that for?" Essie blushed lightly.  
  
"Does a husband need a reason to kiss his lovely wife?" Sirius beamed as they left Flourish and Blotts, "Remus is meeting us at King's Cross. Apparently he missed his ride back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh dear, where is he staying?" Essie asked.  
  
"He can stay with us." Harry suggested hopefully.  
  
Remus was like a beloved uncle to him. Besides He wanted to know who Remus was in love with before at Hogwarts. Sirius seemed to know where his godson's thoughts were at and shook his head.  
  
"He is staying at an old friend's house. He is better off there." Sirius informed them, causing Harry to sigh and Essie to laugh.  
  
Harry hit the barrier at a full run with Ginny by his side. The two smiled at each other as they waited for the others. Soon Ron and Hermione appeared breathless and looking very happy. The four moved towards the bustling crowd around the train. Rising above the crowd gleamed the scarlet engine of The Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Draco Malfoy called out as he broke away from his mother.  
  
Narcissa smiled as she watched her son run off. She had never seen him like this since he was four. Narcissa's smile faded when she remembered what wiped the smile off her son's face and killed any kindness he had. Now he had a second chance to live and he was living just fine. Draco talked animatedly with Harry about someone named Phobos.  
  
Narcissa slowly walked over to the small group. She stopped as Sirius walked through the portal with a beautiful black haired woman on his arm. Sirius froze when he saw her standing there. The woman looked at him questioningly before seeing Narcissa. She shook her head and left Sirius's side, coming towards Narcissa.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Essie greeted as she came over.  
  
Narcissa relaxed somewhat at the woman's easy tone. Sirius snapped out of his revelry and plastered on a smile for his long lost cousin. He wrapped a protective arm around his wife's waist as he gazed at Narcissa with a heated gaze. Narcissa looked away ashamed. She knew why her cousin was upset at her and had run out of excuses long ago.  
  
"Hello, Sirius." Narcissa whispered.  
  
Sirius didn't speak as he remembered how close they were in Hogwarts then she fell for Malfoy and married the git. He remembered the pot shots that Malfoy would take at him, teasing Sirius with his relationship with Narcissa. Sirius wanted to smile at Malfoy's reaction to Libby when she came to Hogwarts. Sirius secretly hoped that Narcissa would see Lucius for the worm that he was. Instead she fell more in love with the jerk. Sirius jumped from his memories when a sharp pain entered his side. He looked down to see his sweet wife glaring at him.  
  
"Sirius, you are being rude." Essie stated loudly, "Ignoring your cousin is impolite especially after all the abuse she has been through."  
  
Narcissa paled to hear her plight so plainly stated, "Please, miss, he has a right to be mad at me since I married his worse enemy."  
  
"Not while I'm married to him." Essie snorted, "No one has a right to punish someone for following their heart. Granted, it wasn't the smartest decision you made, but really!"  
  
Sirius tried absorbed everything his wife had spoke of he looked over Narcissa and began to notice the yellowing bruises on her skin. Shame poured over his soul thickly, sticking to it tightly. Sirius opened his mouth to apologize but Narcissa intercepted him.  
  
"Don't apologize, Sirius. I hurt you more than Lucius ever hurt me." Narcissa smiled at the couple, "I like your wife."  
  
Sirius smiled back, "She is quite a find. Where are you staying?"  
  
"With The Le Fayes. I saw Libby the other day." Narcissa remarked, her smile was genuine for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Remus sent her a letter not too long ago, but she didn't reply." Sirius stated cautiously, "How has she been?"  
  
Narcissa's smile went mysterious as she spoke, "She has been busy for sometime with a household to run."  
  
Sirius paled for Remus, "She is married?"  
  
"Oh no." Narcissa laughed, "Her mother and father are constantly on the go looking for magical artifacts. She has been taking care of The Faire Manor while they are gone. Libby has some time to herself coming soon so she can take care of a few things."  
  
Sirius felt relief sweep over him and wanted to question his cousin some more when Remus jogged up. He beamed brightly at the assembled group, unaware of the previous topic of discussion.  
  
"I just talked with the conductor and the train is about to leave soon." Remus smiled, "Also Essie, your friend, Kaori I think, has a compartment for us."  
  
"Kay is here?" Essie gasped.  
  
"Yes, she told me she is teaching a new course at Hogwarts." Remus added.  
  
Essie turned to Narcissa and said, "I'm sorry but my friend has some explaining to do."  
  
Narcissa waved her off, "Go on. I want to say goodbye to my son right now anyways. I'll talk to you again, hopefully."  
  
Sirius nodded as he hugged Narcissa, "Yes, we will talk again real soon."  
  
Narcissa was caught off guard but hugged her cousin back. The two broke apart and went their separate ways again. Essie led Sirius away to the train. Narcissa watched them go happy for her cousin.  
  
Kaori looked up from her paper as Essie and Sirius walked into her compartment. Remus was a sleep in the corner. Sirius noticed this and rolled his eyes. He sat down next to his best friend, plotting different ways to wake him. Essie suppressed a chuckle as she sat next to Kaori. Kaori put her paper away and turned to her friend.  
  
"You have questions?" Kaori deduced.  
  
"Correct. Why are you here?"  
  
"I will be teaching at Hogwarts as well. It is the only place that Fate feels I will be safe at." Kaori explained, "I have to agree with the two knights there. Arcanius would be a fool to attack it."  
  
"We know he isn't that." Essie nodded her agreement.  
  
"I'm scared, Essie." Kaori whispered, "Lately, I have been thinking of Athens and of him."  
  
Essie nodded her head and gripped her friend's hand. She didn't have to ask him who. Essie knew. Kaori flashed her a bright smile when Sirius joined them. He was wearing his old smile that indicated that he was up to no good. Remus stretched in his seat and yawned, causing everyone to look in his direction and choke back their laughter. Remus looked at everyone with a questioning look.  
  
Sirius asked as innocently as he could, "Sleep well, Moony?"  
  
Remus nodded dubiously, "I think so. What is so funny?"  
  
Kaori shook her head afraid that if she spoke she would start laughing and not stop. Essie felt the same way except she took pity on poor Remus and summoned a mirror. A mirror floated into the room. Remus let out a scream at the sight of his face. Sirius collapsed backward laughing his butt off.  
  
Remus stared at the various designs that covered his face. A few he recognized as copies of Libby's artwork. Remus glared at his best friend as he tried to wipe them off. When he finally succeeded, Remus smiled at Essie before leaping across the compartment to kill his best friend. Kaori laughed out along with Essie. The two girls separated the boys after a few minutes. Kaori wiped tears from her eyes from laughing too hard. She turned to Remus.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, but why did you attack Sirius? It was just a simple spell that you easily took care of." Kaori asked him.  
  
"Simple. It was the designs he chose. The person who created them was very special to me and is a sensitive subject to me." Remus answered.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's hard losing someone you love." Kaori understood, "You still love her don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do." Remus sighed as he looked out the window ending the subject. Everyone in the compartment began to talk of something else.  
  
Harry and his friends were playing Exploding Snap when a feeling of fear swept through the compartment. Harry and Draco put down their cards with a smile. In the only empty seat, a black mist began to compile until Nightmare's body was seen through the mist. In her lap was a small bundle. Soon the mist disappeared, leaving the Mistress of Fears sitting in the seat. She smiled at each teen in turn. Hermione, Neville, and Ginny huddled closer together while Ron began to smile.  
  
The bundle turned at looking at the teens with bright green eyes. Harry realized that the bundle was a small child. It was a little girl about 5 years old. Her brown hair was pulled back. She stared at them with such curiosity, Harry wondered if she had ever seen mortals before. The little girl clutched Nightmare's duster as she watched them. Soon she turned Nightmare.  
  
"Mortals?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yes, Diana. These are mortals." Nightmare answered amused as she brushed a strand of red hair away from the green eyes.  
  
The girl looked back at them, "They're pretty."  
  
"Yes, they are that." Nightmare chuckled as she looked at the teens, "This is my daughter, Diana. Today is a Mommy day. Normally she is with her father twenty four seven."  
  
Draco smiled gently as he moved closer, "'Ello Diana. Your mother told me about you."  
  
The little girl smiled brightly at him, "Really?"  
  
Draco nodded. Diana's expression seemed like one that someone wears when making a huge decision. Then she jumped to Draco's lap, surprising everyone in the compartment. Draco gave the child a charming smile and the two began to talk. Ginny and Hermione gave a small sigh. Harry turned to Nightmare.  
  
"I didn't know you had a daughter." Harry stated.  
  
"Well, Last year we really didn't have much time to go into it." Nightmare smiled wickedly, "Or did you forget Voldemort and Arcanius so soon?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Why are you here? I mean it's nice to see you but you normally don't show yourself unless something big is going to happen."  
  
Nightmare chuckled lightly, "Noticed that, huh? Actually, you are in for a few surprises this year. Just be prepared."  
  
Harry felt everyone's eyes on him. Harry gave a small smile. For once he wanted a peaceful year.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get a rest." Nightmare smiled in a mysterious way, "There are a few storms on the horizon. You will need to pull together even more strongly in order to survive it. Trust in each other despite your pasts or blood ties."  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he looked up from his game with Diana.  
  
Nightmare shook her head, "It's not my place to say, but you will need to help the Last Atlantean Knight to see his destiny, as well as your own. Harry's book will help. I have to go. Come Diana."  
  
Diana gave Draco a peek on the cheek, "Will you be my big brother?"  
  
Draco smiled, "If your mother will let me."  
  
Diana smiled, "She will. She likes you as a son. Daddy too. I'll come back to you, okay."  
  
"Promise? I'll be heartbroken if you don't."  
  
Diana nodded as she jumped back to Nightmare's lap. Nightmare smiled at them as the mist swirled around them. Soon the seat was empty. Harry sighed, he really wanted to rest this year.  
  
If there was one thing about this school year that Harry wasn't looking forward to it was Professor Snape. Granted, he mellowed out somewhat last year. Harry dreaded his reaction to Sirius working at the school. So when Harry saw him in the entrance hall, Harry tensed up waiting for an explosion. He got one only it wasn't the one he expected.  
  
Harry and Draco watched from the dining hall door as Snape swept into the Entrance Hall from the Dungeon with his face buried in a set of notes. Sirius, Remus, Essie and Kaori were walking to Dining Hall with Kaori heading for a head on collision with Snape. Harry and Draco closed their eyes as the two professors crashed into each other.  
  
Kaori bumped into Remus who caught her behind she could fall. Kaori smiled to him in thanks and turn towards the other person who hit her. She saw the other man bent on the ground picking up the dropped pieces of parchment. Kaori knelt down as fast she could to help.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kaori apologized as she picked up a few pieces, "I didn't see you coming."  
  
Severus growled softly as he snatched the pieces off the floor, "I should know better than to read notes coming through this hall."  
  
Kaori held the pieces in his direction, "It might be a good idea."  
  
Severus looked up to snatch them away and froze when he saw the pair of ice blue eyes staring at him. His eyes flicked over her face and copper colored hair. Kaori's face was in shocked as she noticed his midnight hair, hooked nose, and dark eyes. The two stared at each other across the stack of Potion notes. The Hall was quiet, as it got downright frigid between the two.  
  
"YOU?!" The two shouted at each other after a few minutes. 


	5. Chapter 4

There is a huge pile of paper gathered in the middle of the page with a huge sign sticking out: Due to an influx of paperwork, thanks to TheifOfSpoons, Myshawolf is currently buried underneath here. Please read the following the chapter, review, and then get a shovel to help unbury her. She is starting to get hungry. Thank you. On with the Show!  
  
Treasure of Atlantis  
  
Chapter 4- Back to School...... Again!  
  
The two professors stared at each other after that sudden outburst. Everyone in the Entrance hall got really silent as they watched the two adults have a stare down. Snape became aware that they had attracted an audience and began to shift uncomfortably. He didn't want to cause a scene in the hallway for the students to see.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaori was struggling with her own feelings. This man was the spitting image of her lost Zenos. But he couldn't possibly be the same man she fell in love with in Greece. Her mind reeled as she tried to figure out what was going on. Remus cleared his throat loudly, snapping both adults out of their little worlds.  
  
"I assume you two know each other?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kaori smiled thankful for Remus' timing, "You look like someone I knew once."  
  
Snape nodded and decided to play along, "The same here. I'll thank you to watch where you are going next time."  
  
Snape yanked the letters from her hand and walked into the Great Hall. Harry and Draco exchanged an odd look. Draco shrugged and headed into the Great Hall. Harry stayed behind and watched Kaori react to Snape's attitude.  
  
Kaori clenched her fists. The nerve of that man! Her eyes flashed with anger. He was the one being distracted as he walked through the Hall. She took a deep breathe and looked at her new friends.  
  
"I must remember to avoid that man like the plague. What manners!" Kaori commented.  
  
"Don't mind Severus." Remus soothed while Sirius began to bust out laughing at the situation, "He is just antisocial is all."  
  
Kaori didn't comment but marched right to the Great Hall. She gasped of the beauty of the dining area. Never had she seen such a sight since the feasts and festivals of Atlantis. Her smile went sad as she remembered her fallen home and family. She noticed Snape glaring at her. Kaori lifted her head high and glided to the dining table. She didn't see several students stop and stare at her.  
  
Essie walked next to her friend and smiled at the looks on the student's faces. They were curious as to who she was. A few seemed to know by the whispering that swept through a few students. Essie grinned as they reached the head table. Hagrid motioned them over.  
  
"Miss Sauterne, It's wonderful to see you alive again." Hagrid grinned widely as he stood up.  
  
"It's Missus Black now." Essie corrected as she hugged her giant friend.  
  
"Really?" Hagrid asked as Essie moved to her Husband's side. The couple nodded proudly. Hagrid grinned widely, "Well, how about that. Congratulations."  
  
McGonagall walked up, "I heard you two tied the knot."  
  
Sirius smiled proudly, "We are planning a big celebration in the spring for everyone. I was just too impatient to wait to make her legal mine."  
  
McGonagall nodded, "After the events of last year, I can understand. I wish you two all the luck you'll need."  
  
Essie hugged McGonagall who seemed shocked. Kaori and Remus stifled a laugh while Sirius and Hagrid smiled widely. McGonagall smiled as Essie let go. She nodded to the others and moved to her seat. Albus nodded the couple who quickly took their seat.  
  
Harry smiled as he listened to Dumbledore's speech. Looking over at Draco's table, Draco gave a slight nod to Harry which Harry returned. Never in his life did he ever expect to be friends with his worst enemy. Harry looked back up at the table and his new guardians. Warmth swelled in his heart. He was the happiest that he had ever been.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
In an old castle, Morgaine Le Faye watched the black haired boy in her cauldron. A wistful smile touched her lips as she remembered her fallen great grandson. Harry looked so much like James except his eyes. Those emerald green eyes were his lovely mother's. Scott walked in with a brew for his wife.  
  
"You are looking again." he stated as he joined his wife's side.  
  
"I'm allowed." Morgaine sniffed as she sipped the potion.  
  
"Patches was so excited to finally meet her cousin. Her mouth was going a mile a minute."  
  
"Libby has her hands full with that one."  
  
"Soon her brother will have his hands full. Albus made his proposal to Libby."  
  
"Did she accept it? I hope she does. She loved Hogwarts so much when she went there."  
  
"Time will tell." Scott smiled as he placed a kiss on his wife's head.  
  
In the cauldron, Harry was laying down to sleep. The Le Fayes smiled a soft smile as they wished their great great grandson a peaceful night's rest. They left the room while the cauldron glow bright standing guard over Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~~**  
  
Harry looked over his schedule that morning and groaned. Divination was the first thing he had followed by Dr. Kaori Aquarius's new class, Myths and Legends: A look at Runic Magic. That sounded too much like History of Magic to Harry. So does that mean it was going to be boring? Harry hoped not since Kaori was anything but boring.  
  
"So we have a new class today?" Ron grouched as he sat down.  
  
"It sounds interesting. Did you know that Dr. Aquarius is an expert in the field of Magical Archaeology? She has studied several magical societies and their contribution to the world of magic." Ginny piped up, "I would love to do that some day."  
  
"Like Mum and Dad would let you run around the world." Ron pointed out as he stuffed some eggs into his mouth.  
  
"I think that an excellent dream to have, Ginny." Harry assured her, causing Ginny to smile.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Ginny grinned.  
  
"Good morning all." Draco greeted as he sat down, ignoring the glares he was getting from his own table.  
  
Several greeting were tossed at him causing Draco to smile as he poured himself some pumpkin juice. Hermione began to put together a small plate of food and handed it to him. Draco refused saying he ate as his table. Hermione nodded and took it as her own.  
  
"It seems Gryffindors will have Professor Snape all to yourselves this year." Draco commented.  
  
"That's a bloody shame." Ron chuckled earning a kick from Hermione.  
  
"But we'll be sharing Dr. Aquarius's class." Harry noticed as he rechecked his schedule.  
  
"I hope it's not as boring as Professor Binns' class." Draco sighed, "I have a hard time staying awake in his class."  
  
This earned a whole hearted agreement from everyone at the table. Draco smiled as he finished his juice. He waved bye to everyone and stood up to leave. He shot a downright nasty look at his House before walking out. Soon the rest of the school followed including Harry and his friends.  
  
Harry and Ron chatted as they walked to the North Tower and climbed up the ladder. Quickly they sat at the farthest table from the front. Professor Trelawney made her usual appearance with her misty voice. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed knowing Essie wasn't going to be here to save him this time.  
  
"My students, I have some horrible news to tell you." Trelawney began, "Due to all the stress on my inner vision from all the excitement last year, I have decided to take a break. On Halloween your new teacher will arrive. She would have been here sooner but I fore saw that she needed some time to get things in order."  
  
Harry perked up at the idea of Trelawney being gone. He was free from death predictions for the rest of the year. A smile spread across his face. Trelawney returned to her true form immediately.  
  
"However I see that those born under the sign of Leo may not live to see this day." Trelawney stated dramatically causing Harry to groan. The real question was could he make it until then with this nut.  
  
After a horrible morning in Divination, Harry shuffled into his new class. Hermione was already there talking with Draco and another Slytherin about one of her other classes. The two waved Ron and Harry over. Harry walked up.  
  
"How was Divination?" Draco asked.  
  
"Great. She is leaving." Harry grinned.  
  
"Really? Did she say why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The stress from last year." Ron smiled widely, "Apparently all the bad vibes must have scared her."  
  
The other Slytherin, a young man with dark red hair, nodded, "I can understand that. My mum nearly didn't let me come back."  
  
"Oh, everyone this is Blaise." Draco introduced with a smile, "He is one of the few Slytherins who is actually pleasant to talk with."  
  
"Hi." Blaise blushed as the attention focused on him.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, the sound of writing was heard. Everyone in the room focused on the chalkboard. A piece of chalk was flying across it, writing as it went. Harry watched as it spelled out words.  
  
MYTHS AND LEGENDS: A LOOK AT RUNIC MAGIC. DOCTORA KAORI AQAURIUS TODAY"S QUESTION: WHAT IS A MYTH? WHAT IS A LEGEND?  
  
The chalk lowered itself back to the tray. Kaori looked up from her attendance book and smiled at the class. A pair of thin wire glasses was balanced on her nose. If Harry didn't know better he would swear that she was human.  
  
"Welcome, fellow explorers. This class will be a supplement to your current History of Magic class. However I do hope I can make things a bit more interesting." Kaori greeted the silent room, "We will take a look at different societies all over the world and how they contributed to our world today magic wise with a closer look at runic magic. Any questions?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand, much to Draco's amusement. Kaori pointed to her, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"What societies are we going to look at?"  
  
"Excellent question. 10 points for Gryffindor. We will be taking a look at Ancient Greece, Roman, Egypt, as well as The Orient, Asia and local legends about King Arthur's courts We will spend a great deal of time talking about Atlantis and the Guardians. Today we will establish as a class what exactly is a myth and what is a legend? This will help us later on when we take a look at these societies." Kaori answered, "Now let's brainstorm as a class what we think of when we hear the word myth?"  
  
With a flick of her wrist, the chalk flew from the tray and hovered ready to write. The whole room fell into silence as the sight of wandless magic. Kaori smirked as she walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, Please remember not all magic requires the use of a wand." Kaori chuckled, "You will find more people prefer wandless magic to any other forms. Now Everyone who gives an answer will earn ten points for their house."  
  
Kaori smiled as hands flew into the air. This was where she belonged right now. Answering the questions of these young minds and spreading knowledge. She quickly called out names to answer. The din in the room attracted the attention of anyone passing by.  
  
Snape was storming down the hallway when he heard the laughter coming from Dr. Aquarius's room. Deciding he had time, he looked in and was amazed. The students were actively giving answers to the two questions on the board. A few were even telling the others legends that they know of. Kaori listened to each student eagerly with a smile on her face. Snape leaned against the door and quietly admired her.  
  
He knew he didn't make the best impression on her. Severus just was surprised to see the woman that haunted his dreams here at Hogwarts. His surprise went even farther when he heard that she was the famous Doctor Aquarius, The wizard world's foremost expert on the history of all magic. Yet she was so young, no older than himself. Snape watched her move around the classroom with a grace befitting a queen.  
  
"Amazing isn't she?" Albus whispered as he walked up.  
  
Snape turned and bowed to the headmaster. Dumbledore looked at him amused. Snape straightened up as Albus moved to the door.  
  
"She is an excellent teacher. I tried for years to get her to come here and teach." Albus smiled as he watched Kaori teach.  
  
"She seems to know her material and how to engage the students." Snape nodded.  
  
"I'm glad you think so. Since Kaori is new to Hogwarts, I was hoping you would be able to help her out by showing her around." Albus remarked, "She has expressed that she wishes to meet our Potions Master."  
  
Snape could feel his chest swell with pride, "I guess I have no choice but to accept. Please tell Doctor Aquarius that I will meet her here before dinner. Right now I must prepare for tomorrow's class."  
  
"I will, Severus. See you tonight at dinner." Dumbledore grinned as Snape walked away.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as Fate stepped out of the shadows. She watched Severus go with great joy and concern. He didn't know his destiny yet and Fate was worried if he was ready for it. Albus seemed to sense her fears and took her hand. Fate blushed as she looked at Albus.  
  
"You are worried?" Albus asked.  
  
"Things are moving too quickly." Fate frowned, "Arcanius has begun to make himself known. Tensions are high all over the place."  
  
"You will overcome this. Just as you did the first time he rebelled." Albus smiled, "I have trust in you. Have trust in Severus. He will be able to handle it."  
  
"I hope so." Fate smiled weakly as she kissed his cheek, "I must go. Class is over."  
  
Fate disappeared in a flash of light. Albus smiled as the students filed out. His eyes fell on the small group of friends that broke away from the rest. Albus smiled at the looks of happiness on each face. When the crowd of students were gone, Albus walked into the classroom. Kaori was cleaning up the black board.  
  
"It seemed like you got the students hooked, Doctor Aquarius." Albus smiled as he walked to the young teacher.  
  
"Oh, Professor. I wasn't expecting you." Kaori smiled as she put down the eraser, 'What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, since you are new to Hogwarts, I asked our Potions Master to be your guide until you are use to everything."  
  
"Really?" Kaori's eyes lit up, "That would be wonderful. Potions has always fascinated me."  
  
"Well, Severus will meet you here before dinner."  
  
"Thank you, Albus for allowing me to stay here."  
  
"I can't deny the Crown princess of Atlantis, can I?" Albus smiled, "I will see you at dinner."  
  
Kaori watched Albus leave as her next class poured in. She smiled to herself. Maybe she finally found a home for herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaori sat behind her desk, grading papers. She barely heard someone enter her room. Glanced up, she noticed Snape standing in the doorway. She took off her glasses and pinned him with a gaze. Severus seemed in a daze as he looked at her.  
  
"Can I help you, Professor?" Kaori asked icily.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore asked me to be your guide around Hogwarts. I'm Professor Snape, the potion master." Snape smiled as he walked up to her desk, "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot."  
  
Kaori stood up as she faced him, "You better be. You were quite rude."  
  
"Caught off guard, I think is a better word for it." Snape remarked, "You just reminded me of a dream that has been haunting me lately."  
  
"I see. Have you talked with Professor Trelawney about it? I'm sure there is a message to it." Kaori commented as she began to gather up her papers on her desk.  
  
"No thank you. She couldn't see her way out of a paper bag." Snape grimaced, "Anyways, they are just dreams and have no meaning."  
  
Kaori straightened up, "Dreams are powerful things. Don't dismiss them that easily. A dream saved my life once."  
  
Snape looked in her ice blue eyes and could see she was telling the truth. His heart ached at the look of grief in her eyes. Kaori looked away from Snape as she tried to keep her composure. This man wasn't Zenos no matter how much he looked like him. Kaori looked back at Snape with a smile.  
  
"Shall we go eat?" Kaori suggested as she walked to the door.  
  
"Doctor Aquarius?" Snape called to her as he walked up.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Kaori answered as she turned around.  
  
Snape walked up and offered his arm, "May we start again? We'll be together until you get use to the school."  
  
Kaori gave him a considering look before accepting his arm, "I guess, Professor Snape, we can try again."  
  
"Call me Severus."  
  
"Kaori."  
  
The two walked out of the classroom together. Nightmare appeared in a cloud of black mist. She smiled after the two. Maybe there was hope that everything will turn out differently than the last time. She sure hoped so.  
  
"Make me proud, Atlantean Mage." Nightmare whispered softly, before disappearing again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaori sat on her bed trying to sort out everything. She and Severus were able to carry on a decent conversation through out dinner. Sure he came across as arrogant but he was really intelligent. Kaori was amazed at his Potion and dark arts knowledge. In her whole existence, she never met a man that knew a lot about the dark arts except Zenos.  
  
Professor Snape confused the hell out of her. At times he seemed exactly like Zenos and at other times, he was totally different. She could see that he didn't get along well with Remus and Sirius, but had a healthy respect for Essie. Kaori smiled, everyone had a health respect for Essie.  
  
Kaori sighed as she laid down in her bed. She was going to have a lot of time to figure out professor Snape since Albus has paired them up. Kaori just hoped she didn't get burned in the process. Even though many centuries have past, her heart still felt fragile to the touch.  
  
Back the huge pile of papers with a new sign sticking out: Help! Anyone? Review and Help please! 


	6. Chapter 5

There is a huge Birthday cake. Everyone on the disclaimer crew is gathered around. The Cake says Happy Birthday, Luinthoron. Dinybones looks at the audience.  
  
DB: Hey all. Mysha will be here soon. She is kind of making up for losing Luinthoron's present. His birthday was the 28th of January. So this chapter is dedicated to him.  
  
Myshawolf leads a blind folded Luinthoron.  
  
Luinthoron: But I have to capture the evil Verbable Nouns.  
  
MW: Not today, big guy. You are relaxing. *Takes off the Blindfold*  
  
Everyone: Surprise! Happy Belated Birthday Luinthoron!  
  
Luinthoron: *smiles* Thanks guys!  
  
SWJediKnight: I had a hell of a time making this cake.  
  
Luinthoron: That's pretty big.  
  
MW: What do you have in there? A person?  
  
*Verbable Nouns Pops out of the top. Frosting goes flying everywhere. VN is cackling evilly* VN: Now that those fools are distracted I can take over The HP universe. *MW clears her throat. VN looks around* Dammit!  
  
Luinthoron, SWJediKnight, and Premier draw their Light sabers. VN Jumps out and Runs off while the Jedis following. MW runs her hand over her face.*  
  
DB: Just remember it's the thought that counts.  
  
MW: I'm so killing him later. *to the readers* I hope the story goes smoother. On with the Show.  
  
Treasure of Atlantis  
  
Chapter 5 - Boomeranging Past  
  
Halloween came quickly for Hogwarts. Harry sat outside and marvels at the way the leaves would change color. In that he found a sense of peace as he reflected upon the last few weeks. He was enjoying Dr. Aquarius's class. It was interesting hearing how different civilizations contributed different things to magic. He touched the talisman around his neck. Harry often wondered where Essie found it this. The book he was given identified it as the Deimos Amulet, but never said exactly what it was. All he knew was it was extremely rare and very powerful. He let go of it as he stared over the lake.  
  
The cool autumn air blew around him. Harry closed his eyes as he felt it dance along his skin. He opened his eyes again to see Draco sitting next to him. Draco stared over the lake as well.  
  
"Hey." Harry smiled, "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now." Draco sighed, "I needed to get away from my house."  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
"Constantly. It seems Dad asked his friends to have their kids keep tabs on me. I just caught Pansy telling her father what I was doing Potions."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She was telling me this bull story about how worried they all are because I'm now friendly with you and the Gryffindors." He smiled as he did a perfect imitation of Pansy's voice, "But, Draco darling, you never acted this way before. You are constantly flirting with that mud blood."  
  
"I have a strong dislike for that girl." Harry grinned, "That was pretty good."  
  
"You get good at it after listening to it for over five years." Draco snorted, "The only one who is even close to a good friend is Blaise. He just minds his own business."  
  
"I like Blaise. He was very friendly in Dr. Aquarius's class."  
  
"Say have you noticed anything strange between Professor Snape and Dr. Aquarius?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"Maybe it's because he is the Head of my House, but he's been staring at her lately and she to him. Do you think they like each other?"  
  
Harry blanched, "I hope not. I like Dr. Aquarius. She is a cool teacher. I can't wait until tomorrow. Divination without the quack."  
  
"I wonder who they got. Not that many real Seers in the world."  
  
"Anyone is better than Trelawney."  
  
"Maybe Nightmare will be your teacher. She is good at predicting things."  
  
Nightmare spoke up from her spot behind the buoys, "Hell no am I not teaching."  
  
Both boys turned around and smiled, "Hello, Nightmare."  
  
"Hello yourself. I'm never teaching. Too much stress."  
  
"I was just kidding." Draco smiled, "Honest."  
  
"Yea, well, you better be keeping that nose clean, young man." Nightmare growled, "I stopped by to visit."  
  
"It's nice to see you." Harry smiled at the guardian.  
  
"Back at you two. How is school? Studying hard or not at all?"  
  
Both boys blushed, "We got some done."  
  
"Right. Anyhow, I also came down to tell you that the Divination teacher has arrived. You might want to head up and catch the show." Nightmare chuckled, "It's going to be a doozy. Albus got a Le Faye."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up, "He did?"  
  
Before Draco or Nightmare could say anything, Harry was running towards the school. Draco waved to Nightmare and chased after his friend. The two ran through the Courtyard and up the stairs just as Hagrid was opening the door. He smiled as the two out of breath boys skidded to a halt.  
  
"Well, Hello there Harry, Draco. Out for a run?" Hagrid joked.  
  
"We heard the new Divination teacher had arrived." Harry huffed excitedly.  
  
"You did, did you? Well, she is on her way from the station right now." Hagrid smiled softly at Harry, "She'll be pleased to see you, Harry. Knew your parents real well. Better than your uncle or Professor Lupin."  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder as the rain began to come down, "May I suggest that we continue this conversation inside?"  
  
Hagrid nodded and lead the boys inside. In the Hallway, Harry spotted Sirius, Essie, Kaori, and Remus talking with each other. Snape just stepped into the hall. He and Kaori made eye contact, then Snape swept up to the group.  
  
The conversation seemed civil enough besides the glares exchanged between Sirius and Snape. Harry wanted to run up and join them, but he spotted Hermione and Ron walking towards him and Draco. The two look like they were having a fight. Hermione stalked away to join Ginny and her friends while Ron walked to them.  
  
"She is bloody nuts." Ron grumbled.  
  
"What are you two fighting about now?" Harry asked.  
  
"She thinks Dr. Aquarius is royalty since she spotted several of the ghosts bowing to her." Ron grouched, "I think they were extra polite since she is Madam Black's friend."  
  
"Maybe," Harry hedged, not to sure himself, "Did you hear our new teacher is on her way."  
  
"Yeah, and Professor Trelawney is on her way out." Ron grinned, "Professor Dumbledore is escorting her out right now."  
  
"How was she?" Draco asked.  
  
Before Ron could answer, Professor Dumbledore appeared in the Hall with Professor Trelawney. Trelawney seemed to be holding up pretty well. In fact, she was smiling in her usual misty, mysterious way. Harry tried to hide behind Ron and Draco, hoping she wouldn't make another horrible declaration of his death.  
  
Albus nodded to Snape who walked away from his glare match with Black. Black seemed upset about losing his favorite target. Albus smiled; there will never be peace between those two. Snape stood next to them.  
  
"Professor Snape, would you help Professor Trelawney to her carriage?" Albus asked him.  
  
"Of course." Snape smiled, glad to be rid of the crazy lady, "Professor?"  
  
Trelawney seemed a little put out by the change in escort, but accepted Severus's arm anyways. Snape gracefully maneuvered her to the door. Trelawney stopped and turned around to Albus.  
  
"Please let her know that I left off with tarot cards with my sixth years. I have a strong feeling that they are going to fall behind." Trelawney called to Albus.  
  
Albus grinned, "I will. Enjoy your rest, Sybil."  
  
"I will." Trelawney smiled as Snape walked her out the door. When he came back in, there was a huge grin on his face. He smiled wickedly at Remus like he knew something big.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, the new teacher is here." Snape grinned as he approached the Headmaster.  
  
"Such excellent timing on her behalf." Albus remarked, "I assume Trelawney is giving her some last minute directions."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Snape nodded.  
  
Albus nodded and smiled as the other teachers move to join him. Favoring the flare for the dramatic, he held up his hands. The hall got very quiet.  
  
"I think we should go in for dinner. Our new professor will join us soon." Albus suggested firmly.  
  
Gradually the school piled into the Great Hall. Harry hardly paid any mind to the decorations hanging up. His eyes were firmly trained on the doors. A family member was here and nothing could stop him from seeing her. In his chest, his heart was going a mile a minute. The beating of it drowned out any other sound around him including his friend.  
  
Harry jumped as Hermione touched his arm. She indicated the plate in her hand. A blush crept across Harry's cheek when he realized that she had asked him if he wanted any. He took the plate and put some down on his plate absently.  
  
Suddenly, the doors opened and a slender figure walked in. She was wearing a black trench coat and muggle clothes. She was slightly tall, yet not as tall as Professor Lupin. Her blue eyes twinkled merrily in the candle light. Her face was framed by Long hair the color of tarnished gold. Harry noticed she carried a slightly tan in her skin. She smiled at the shocked congregation.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." she said with a soft laugh.  
  
Her voice held a slight Cajun twang to it, yet it sounded very cultured. Was this their new professor? Albus smiled as he stood up. Harry looked at him and noticed how pale Remus seemed. It was as if he has seen a ghost. Sirius on the other hand was grinning like a fool.  
  
Albus greeted her, "Professor Tellier-Faire. Welcome Back to Hogwarts."  
  
Professor Tellier-Faire grinned as she walked to the head table, "I'm glad to be back."  
  
She froze as her and Remus looked eyes. Harry noticed how her smile seemed to falter a little bit. However she firmly put it in place as she joined the table. Sirius smiled at her widely. The new professor smiled back at him happily and gave him a small kiss. Hagrid motioned her to sit by him which she graciously accepted.  
  
Albus was smiling as he introduced her to the whole school, "This is Professor Liberty Tellier-Faire from N'Awlins, Louisiana in America. She has graciously accepted to step in as a Professor of Divination until the end of the year."  
  
Liberty smiled brightly at the students. Her eyes locked onto Harry. Again the smile faltered. Her eyes seemed to glisten until she looked away. Harry wondered what that was about. He was determined to find out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Liberty smiled as her uncle was he walked up to her after the meal. He hasn't changed over the years. Not that she wanted him to. He took the seat that Professor Flitwick just vacated after welcoming her back.  
  
"Hello, Uncle." Libby greeted.  
  
"I hope Professor Trelawney didn't give you too hard of a time." Albus stated as he studied her.  
  
"Not too bad. Why didn't you tell me he was here?"  
  
"Would you have returned if I did?"  
  
"Probably not." Libby smiled, "If you weren't my uncle, I'd kill you for that."  
  
"Then I'm glad of our blood ties. How many times did Cosetta try to sneak in your suitcase?"  
  
"More times than I could keep track of. Will she be able to visit?" Libby asked hopefully.  
  
Albus smiled, "Of course. She would definitely liven things up."  
  
Libby chuckled, "That she would. I guess I have my first class tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, you do. I'll have an old friend show you to your room." Albus smiled and motioned a grinning Sirius forward, "You two need no introduction."  
  
"Hello, Libs." Sirius grinned.  
  
Libby hugged Sirius tightly. She missed seeing his face over the years. Sirius hugged her back. Essie smiled as she watched the two friends reunite. "I'm sorry, Libby. I tried to save them." Sirius whispered.  
  
"I know, Padfoot. You wouldn't betray them." Libby responded as she pulled away.  
  
Sirius turned Libby to Essie, "May I introduce my wife?"  
  
Essie shook her head, "We have meet. It's nice to see you again, Libby."  
  
"Yes, it is Lady Death." Libby said nervously.  
  
"Former Lady Death. I retired to be with Sirius and Harry." Essie corrected.  
  
Libby smiled easily. She remembered her first encounter with Essie over sixteen years ago. It was an experience she won't forget any time soon or repeat. Sirius looked between them with this cute confused look on his face. Finally Essie took Libby's arm and her husband's arm. Deftly she led them from the dining hall.  
  
Remus stood nervously in the hall. He watched as several students headed back their houses. Looking down at his robes, he became ashamed at how shabby and worn they were. As he despaired over the state of his robes, a small part of him was in shock that she was here. What was he going to say to her? He saw the surprise on her face when she saw him. Remus' heart froze as he heard her laugh coming towards him.  
  
Liberty was laughing at a joke from Sirius when they enter the Main Hall. The laughter died in her throat when she looked eyes with Remus. The two stared at each other in shock at seeing the other one after all these years. The hall was quiet except for the few murmuring students.  
  
"Hello, Libby." Remus spoke in hopes of breaking the silence.  
  
"Remus." Libby replied, making Remus fidget.  
  
"You are looking well." Remus commented.  
  
"As are you."  
  
Before Remus could speak, his head turned with the impact of Libby's hand hitting his face. Remus rubbed his cheek as he looked at her. Her blue eyes were welling up with tears. Her whole body was trembling. Remus froze as he watch her fist clench by her side. Ashamed, he looked away.  
  
"I guess I deserved that." Remus admitted.  
  
"No" Libby remarked angrily causing her accent to be real thick, "You deserved worst for what you put mah through. Ah've waited for you for sixteen years, Remus. Sixteen years and all Ah get is a letter. Now if you excuse mah, Ah have to get ready for tomorrow."  
  
Libby walked around him and to the main staircase. She held her head high despite the gaping students. Essie sighed and followed Libby. Sirius stayed behind with Remus. Remus hung his head in shame. Sirius looked around trying to think of something to say.  
  
"She still has a hell of a temper." Sirius commented, "I hope you remembered how to get around that."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think I'm going to be stealing any kisses anytime soon." Remus grumbled before walking away dejectedly.  
  
Kaori watched the whole affair from the stairs. She noticed Snape watching from the passageway that lead to the dungeon. He watched with a small smile around his mouth as Libby smacked Remus. She could feel the hurt and anger radiating from Libby as she stared down Remus. Obviously there is some history here.  
  
Kaori liked Remus. He was very sweet and considerate with a bit of a playful streak. At times, Sirius and he reminded her of dogs. Even in the aftermath of the confrontation with Libby, Sirius stayed by Remus' side.  
  
Kaori turned her eyes to Snape who was disappearing down the stairs. Severus was another mystery. He tried to stay away from the others and hang back. When confronted he was either caustic or aloof Kaori wondered if he was friendly to anyone. The few times he did smile, he seemed to be plotting something. However, his eyes reminded her of Zenos. There were times they would get this distant look like he was dreaming of another place. The look that Essie used to tell she got when she dreamed of Atlantis.  
  
Kaori walked down the deserted hallway to her room. Gently she touched the silver necklace around her neck. The last gift her father gave her before he died. Ivesia, the high priestess, told her it was his way of making sure she would be granted asylum no matter where they went. Now it was a relic of time that was best forgotten.  
  
She smiled as she though of Ivesia, her protector. The priestess was very protective of Kaori. In fact, Ivesia was the one who convinced her parents to let them leave early. It was a decision that saved Kaori's life, but it doomed their families. Kaori often thought of Ivesia when she needed strength. Ivesia was a strong woman, fighter and Mage.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't save her when Arcanius's followers attacked the Temple where they were hiding. Kaori lost a lot of her friends that night she turned 18. They died to protect her from death. Ironically it was Death that saved her. Abel in his last act as death broke his vows and fought off Arcanius's men. The next day, he was killed by a young thief who became the next Death.  
  
The Creator wasn't totally against her survival. It knew what Arcanius did to her home and family. To make up for it, it blessed Kaori with the guardianship of Knowledge and the immortality that came with it. Kaori knew it was to spite Arcanius and show that he failed to get his revenge. As long as Kaori survived then Arcanius failed to wield his power. But now Arcanius was back and ready to finish what he started. The thought of that sent a shiver up Kaori spine. It scared her to death to think of Arcanius as being back. Sleep was going to short in coming tonight.  
  
Harry approached the North Tower with a definite spring in his step. Finally no more death threats. He couldn't wait to start class. As he approached the loft, singing could be heard drifting from the tower. It was decent yet Harry was intrigued. He climbed the ladder and peeked into the North Tower.  
  
Professor Tellier-Faire was moving a few tables around. She would stop and look at the room trying to judge how it looks. Harry realized he was the first one to arrive. He moved to go back downstairs when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Don't go just yet, young man." Libby smiled as she looked at him over her shoulder, "I could use another opinion on this room."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He climbed back into the room. And put his books down on a nearby table. Libby motioned him to join her side. Harry nervously moved there. Libby looked at the room. Her brow furrowed in thought. Harry looked around the room. It looked fine to him. He turned to tell her so when Libby gazed at him. Her blue eyes bore into his. Harry felt a tingling in his heart. Libby smiled brightly.  
  
"You are right. It's fine." Libby said as she moved to put out decks of Tarot cards on each table.  
  
"How did you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your eyes. You couldn't see why I was fussing over it and was about to tell me so." Libby pinned him with a knowing look, "Am I wrong?"  
  
"You are much better than our last teacher."  
  
"I would hope so. Divination isn't about predicting the future as it is looking inside our hearts and souls and seeing what it says to do." Libby told him.  
  
"I never thought of it that way. Do you want some help, Professor Tellier- Faire?"  
  
"No thank you, Mr. Potter. I got it. You look a lot like your father." Libby commented to him, "I knew James very well. We use to get into all kinds of trouble. Lily was the only person I know who could keep him tame for long."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to hear more about his parents but wasn't sure how to ask her. Libby continued to put out the decks. She was aware of the turmoil inside Harry. She wanted to calm it, but now wasn't the right time. Libby looked at him as she put down the last deck.  
  
"Your family is closer than you know. They always have been." Libby told him mysteriously, "Now You should get your thing and go get a seat. The rest are coming."  
  
Libby turned and went to retrieve a movable chalkboard. Harry decided to ask her a question that was on everyone's lips ever since she slapped Professor Lupin in the Hall. Harry cleared his throat. Libby looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, Professor Tellier-Faire, but why did you slap Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a long story, Harry. One that he must hear first before you know. Now if you please I have a class to teach." Libby stated gently as she readied the chalkboard.  
  
Harry nodded as he moved to take his seat. He pondered what the Professor just said as the others piled in. He smiled absently at Ron. Soon class began. Harry listened as Libby introduced herself to the class. So began his first day of Divination, N'Awlins style.  
  
Lulu is sitting, happily munching on cake: I love Sugar. Myshawolf like reviews, so please give us some.  
  
*VN runs by chased by the Jedis* HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
Lulu: And Myshawolf thinks my friends are strange. Review please. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: Not I'm not dead yet. I can do the Highland Fling. Here it is the Loooooooooooooooooong over due Chapter . I'm debuting it in celebration of the real book 6 debuting. So as of now All this becomes AU. I only hope it measures up to Rowling standards. After this story I'm not archiving any more fan fiction on this site. difference of Opinion with the administration I might continue to write the rest of this series on here if you my public demands it. That's if you are still reading.

Also the reason this took so long is because I'm writing my first Guardian book. That's been stealing my creative energy. I'll have the address to where you can find my newer Fan fiction works will be up on my bio page under homepage. Keep an eye out. Until then, On with the Show!

Treasure of Atlantis

Chapter 6- Filler up

Snape hurried through the halls of Hogwarts as fast he could. His long black robes billowed out as he ran. The hallways were filed with noise of fighting. But no one stood in his path. In fact he couldn't see the combatants around him. He was merely focused on the Great Hall. Someone needed him in there.

Snape shoved against the wooden door, determined to enter no matter what. The door swung open to reveal Kaori waiting for him. Only it wasn't Professor Aquarius. Snape shook his head as he stared at the beautiful glowing woman in front of him. His throat dried up as she smiled lovingly at him.

Her red hair was long and flowing with silver hair beads scatter among the vibrant strands. A silver crown was perched on her head in place of Aquarius's glasses. The Gown was in Grecian style and a deep blue. Snape gaped at the vision he saw as she reached for him.

"Remember me." she called to him, "Before its too late."

Snape was about to say something when the room exploded with a bright light. The woman flew away from him like she had been hit. Snape turned to see Potter and Draco trying to take on a laughing man. Snape could feel the evil rolling off of the man. Soon both boys were blown away.

The man turned to Snape and grinned evilly, "You are too late, Knight. I have destroyed Atlantis."

Snape merely growled. He didn't know who this man was but he knew they must be stopped, "Over my dead body."

"By all means, try it."

Snape lunged at the man. Suddenly an inky blackness clouded his vision as the fight began to fade away. Snape felt like was suspended in the limbo of night. Yet he felt safe and protected. A smile drifted across his face His hand gripped around a cold metallic object. It was small and shaped like a key.

"You know," a husky female voice echoed in his mind, "I didn't save you to let you throw away your life."

"I want to redeem myself for what I have done." Snape replied harshly, "For all those lives I took."

"So throwing your life away will bring them back? You weren't this dense when I first came to you."

Snape felt his feet touch a cobble stone floor. He opened his eyes and looked around the familiar space, his old room when he was a death eater. He remembered his last night here all thought years ago. He was about twenty five when he had his fill of Voldemort's raving.

Snape sank onto the filthy cot as he remember the terrified face of the two year old Muggle boy as his 'friends' had their bit of fun with the child's family. Snape was sickened to see the fear in the child as he tried to act brave. MacNair had threatened the boy if he heard the child cry out. Snape could have helped the child escape the fate of his parents but he didn't. That night he wondered what kind of man he was becoming.

Snape whispered softly, "What am I becoming?"

"Now that is the million dollar question." A voice spoke from the direction on the wardrobe.

Snape jumped up to see an auburn haired woman in black and red step out and lean against the frame. A sarcastic smile was plastered against her face as she assessed. In his mind Snape tried to remind himself that it was a dream as he grabbed his wand to defeat the intruder.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

The smirk grew, "I go by many names, young man but right now, that's not important is it? You are the important matter."

Snape sneered, "I want a name."

"Fine, you may call me Mare. Now to the matter at hand, you are plagued by doubts about your 'fearless leader'." the woman stated as she rolled her eyes.

"How did you know that?"

"It's my business to know. Now I'm going to make you an offer that not even you can refuse."

Snape stared at her, "I took an offer from the devil once."

"Devil? Lust will like that. He always told me I'm a bitch to cross." She waved that thought aside, "Anyways I'm not the devil although several of my colleagues would disagree with me on that. Think of me as guardian of sorts."

Snape snorted, "Right."

Mare grinned evilly, "I can leave you to your fate you know. Your friends already suspect you of weakening. You know Voldemort doesn't tolerate any weakening. He can kill you. I can save you from that fate. I can give you what you want more than anything."

Snape snapped, "And what is that?"

"Redemption." Mare smiled at Snape's surprised look. "You want to make up for killing that child and all the other children who died because of your actions. I can give you that."

"Why should I trust you?"

Mare Smirked, "You don't. After all what do you have to lose?"

Snape looked around the room again. He had nothing to lose back then. Looking at the key in his hand with surprise, Snape remembered it finally. It was old and tarnished but he remembered it always being that way. Mare had given it to him, telling him to use it in the nearest door. It would take him to where he was safe and could do the most good. Snape Walked to the door leading to where his lab was. He locked the door and stepped through.

Snape opened his eyes to find himself lying down in his room. Sitting up, he was back in Hogwarts. It really was a dream. Snape sighed in relief as he went to get up. At least he dreamed he was back in Voldemort's employ.

He froze as he looked to see the key in his hand again. It gleamed at him like a wink Maybe it wasn't just a dream. Snape tied on a deep emerald robe. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

Silently he slipped down the hallways to the observation tower. It was his favorite place to go and think. Somehow he found some comfort in looking at the stars. Snape entered the tower only to freeze when he saw Kaori staring out the window at the stars. Snape's dream sprang to his mind causing him to suck in his breath.

Kaori stared at the stars as if to seek some comfort from them. In Atlantean culture, the stars were often the eyes of the kings that have passed watching the current rulers. Kaori wondered which pair was her father's. Now more than ever she needed his consul and sage advice.

Everyday Fate would come by with more and more reports of attacks on guardians. It was like Arcanius was open and getting his revenge for his imprisonment. Kaori only prayed that Harry and Draco were ready for the impending battle. But more importantly, how long until Arcanius finds her?

Out of all the Guardians, he should be gunning after her. After all she is the Last Atlantean and the heir to the Atlantean throne. As long as she lives then Atlantis lives. Kaori wrapped her arms around herself as a terrible thought struck her. What if all these attacks were to draw her out into the open?

Kaori tilted her chin up. Well, when Arcanius came she would fight until her dying breath. After all she was a princess and a survivor. She will defeat Arcanius and make him pay for his crimes against Atlantis.

Kaori decided that would be her course of action as a few silent tears slipped down her face. Kaori blinked as a handkerchief came into her line of vision. Turning her eyes met Snape's midnight eyes as he watched her. With a soft smile she accepted the offering and dabbed her eyes.

Snape merely waited as the good Doctor got her tears under control. The whole scene was familiar to him. He knew her tears were for something she lost long ago. When Kaori gallantly hand the cloth back to him, he smiled at her. At times He found himself melting towards her. She didn't judge him.

"Being Friendly?" Kaori joked hoping to lighten the mood.

"I guess." Snape remarked back, "I guess Night walking is the newest trend."

Kaori smiled weakly, "I guess so. Although nightmares tend to help keep you going."

Snape smiled, "You too huh?"

Kaori nodded, "Si, it seems someone is playing tricks on me and bringing up the past."

"It never goes away does it?" Snape commented as he looked at the stars, "I wonder how much they really know up there?"

Kaori blinked at his comment. Only Atlanteans thought of stars as possessing knowledge. Knowledge to her people was the greatest treasure in the world. They worshipped the stars, the eyes of past kings. Kaori wasn't sure if she heard him right. She decided not to have him repeat himself.

"I think they see more than we ever will." Kaori shifted slightly, "So your past haunts you?"

"In a way." Snape allowed as he stole a glance at Kaori.

How much should he trust her? After all, he was on his own quest of redemption. Yet in his dream she was there like a goddess reaching for him, only to be taken out by some deranged man. Maybe part of his redemption was in protecting her. Catching Kaori's gaze, he decided he was better off keeping his secrets to himself. They were just getting use to each other as the season of advent began.

Yet Snape felt a connection to her. It was like they had met before. On his free time he would find himself standing out side her classroom or staring at her. It was odd to him and he couldn't help it. Gently he brushes her cheek unsure as to why he did it. It just felt right to touch her cheek.

Kaori's eyes fluttered shut at the contact. She knew Snape wasn't ready to tell her yet. It was a two street. After all she couldn't tell him she was the Crown Princess of Atlantis. Slowly she opened her eyes to look at him. He was handsome in a dark and dangerous way like Zenos was. His eyes held dark knowledge like Zenos's did.

Snape dropped his hand away. He had no right to be acting this way. Dr. Aquarius was a colleague and possible friend. He needed to remain professional and calm. No matter how pretty she was or who she looked liked. Snape stepped away as he held her gaze.

To his surprise a blush began to stain Kaori's cheeks. It added a bit of allure to her as she took a step away. Snape opened his mouth to talk, excuse himself. However Kaori beat him to the punch with a charming smile.

"I should go back and try to sleep again. I have an early class." Kaori spoke up.

"I could brew you a potion."

Kaori threw him a gentle smile as she walked to the door, "I would only accept that offer if you were willing to teach me. Potions always have fascinated me. Good night, Professor."

"Good night Doctor." Snape stated with a smile playing around his lips. The doctor was full of surprises it seemed. Turning back to the star, He felt a sense of contentment settle on him. With a smile, he started back to his room.

-------

Libby smiled at Essie as Essie settled the pile of books next to her. The library was mostly dark except for the sole gas lamp next to Libby. Essie studied the young teacher as she poured over the books. It took some time but Essie was use to Libby pulling late nights of preparing. Libby poured over the various books dealing with magic and legends.

Everyone was preparing for the inevitable. Arcanius wouldn't be content with swatting at flies for long. His three big prizes were sitting at Hogwarts, ripe for the picking. Or at least that was how the council was making it look. However everyone needed to be at their best for the fight. Arcanius would not give them any mercy. Nor will he shown any.

"How is Harry's training coming?" Libby asked as she read.

"He is progressing very well. He and Draco will be ready for Guardian combat soon." Essie reported gently.

"Please do that while I'm not around. I don't think my heart could handle that." Libby stated.

Essie giggled and then yawned. She really wanted to be with her husband in their bed. Ever since she became human, she had to adjust to things like sleeping and eating when she needed to. But she was happy with Sirius and Harry. Her heart went out to Libby who had been denied seeing her godchild based on her heritage of being part Le Faye.

Libby looked up at Essie with a smile, "You should head to bed, Essie. I'm sure Sirius is looking for you."

Essie smiled gratefully, "Thanks Liberty. Good luck."

Libby smiled as Essie walked off. Libby liked Essie as Sirius's wife. She just didn't like meeting her in that hospital all those years ago. She nearly died that day and that was when she knew she would always forgive Remus for doing what he did. In fact, Libby felt sorry for him for missing out on some much.

He hadn't changed either over the years. Libby could still see a glimpse of the boy she fell in love with when she would spy on him teaching. Sure times were hard on him. Libby Knew how English society treated werewolves. James knew as well when he introduced them all those years ago when Libby first came to Hogwarts.

Libby smiled at the memory of her best friends. James and Lily were quite the team. Libby knew about James' crush on the Muggle born witch. Lily had one back on the Gryffindor seeker and Head boy. It took all of the Marauder's efforts to get them to fall in love. At the same time, Remus and Libby began to notice each other.

Libby sighed. Those were the days. She missed those carefree days where they were invincible. They would always be together, fighting the good fight. Now James and lily were dead betrayed by Peter. Sirius was free from that crime. Remus was well Remus.

Libby froze as she heard someone enter the library. Mumbling to herself a ball of light appeared in her hands ready to sent flying at any intruder. With The Death eaters becoming more and more active, Libby wouldn't be surprised if they attacked Hogwarts this early.

"Who is there?" Libby demanded as she stood up ready to fight with the ball of light dancing between her hands.

Out of the shadows of the bookcases, Remus stepped out with an embarrassed grin. He held his hand up in surrender as he eyed the ball warily. Libby couldn't blame him for being wary. She had given him every reason to steer clear since that slap in the hallway. She might have forgiven him for what he had done, but she wasn't going to be nice to him.

"I'm still amazed at how you do that." Remus stated as his eyes never left the ball.

"Yes well, some magic is just instinct. What do you want Remus?"

"A book. It's been a restless night."

"Conscience bothering you?"

Remus winced at the accusation, "I'm sorry if I hurt you Libs. I did what I thought was best for you."

"Well, you were wrong now weren't you?" Libby snapped, "What happened to letting me make up my own mind."

Remus shuffled his feet, forgetting about the ball in his own shame. Libby waved her hands and the energy dissipated. Remus looked at her face. In her eyes he could still see the girl he fell in love with, the girl who didn't care what he was only who he was. Seeing that girl gaze at him from with in the woman standing there, he gained his courage to tell her the truth.

"I felt you were making a mistake by settling on me, Libs." Remus blurted out, "I'm a werewolf, a danger to society. The Wolf bane potion was only a dream to me back then. No one knew how to tame what happened to me."

"I could have handled it Remus." Libby snapped, "You of all people knew what I was capable of."

"What if it was enough, Liberty! What if I could take you down before you could get off any defense? I could have killed you!" Remus nearly shouted surprising him and Libby. Softening his voice he continued, "I would have rather died than let that happen."

"So you sent me away rather than tell me this?" Libby said just as softly, "We could have figured something out, Remus. Instead you decided not to trust me."

Remus swore softly. He forgot how stubborn she could be and stand offish. He stared at her. This was getting him no where fast. She wasn't listening to why he did it. At the time He was going through the transition in to a werewolf. In fact it was the day before a full moon. He was restless and confrontational. Libby was feeling very off for the past few days. Remus was scared that he would hurt her. It had been a very ugly fight that ended with Libby slamming out for good, quite possibly forever.

Remus stalked towards her. He had enough with fighting. The past two months of trying to deal with her hating him had worn his patience to a very thin line. He wanted her to understand why he did what he did. Remus Felt the beast in him stir as Libby's scent hit him as he got closer. Somewhere deep inside, her scent brought a tingle of recognition through him, like a wolf when sensing its mate.

Libby tilted her head up in an unspoken challenge. Remus stopped right in front of her and stared at her. Libby took a defensive stance. She had a feeling Remus was up to something. She never trusted him when he got that darker look in his eyes.

"Do you want to know why I did it, Libby?" Remus growled softly at her.

"Yes Remus I do. And don't you dare give me that excuse of for my own good."

"Fine. I loved you Libby. That's why I chased you away that night. And I regretted it ever since. Sirius was always on me about it. I tried to think of you being happy, better off. I hated it, Libby, thinking you moved on. Does that Shock you."

Libby stared at him, "Remus, I loved you too. I could never replace you ever."

Remus nodded the dark look retreating deeper into himself, "Can you forgive me, Libs. I know it's asking a lot but lately I get the feeling we need to band together."

Libby nodded her agreement, "I agree. I have been getting visions lately of a battle, a very terrible and long battle, here at Hogwarts. This isn't the time for petty fights."

Remus held his hand out to her, "Allies?"

Libby smiled slowly as they shook, "I prefer friend, sugah. Maybe you can help me find a way to protect Hogwarts. I want to be ready."

"Me too." Remus smiled brightly as he sat down next her at the table.

Libby smiled as a comfortable silence fell around them. Taking advantage of the silence, she began to continue her research in to the past. Somewhere there must be a clue to how they could defend against guardians.

Remus watched Libby. They had reached an uneasy truce. Sure they said they were friends but Remus didn't feel comfortable with it. He thought he buried his feelings for Libby all those years ago. But now as she bent over books reading and jotting down notes, Remus felt all those feeling rushing back. Remus used his iron control to rein in the rush of feeling and directed them in to diving into a book. He had a feeling this was the beginning of several long nights with Libby.

-------------

a sign hangs from a stop light in the middle of the page saying: Disclaimer crew will be back next chapter. And Please review. It makes the crazy writer feel loved even if it's a flame.


End file.
